Wonderland
by Delevingne
Summary: Sasuke tidak ingin merasakan bagaimana konyolnya sebuah perjodohan yang dilakukan Ibunya oleh seorang model terkenal yang notabene adalah saudara dari sahabatnya sendiri. Sebuah ide gila terlintas di pikirannya, membuatnya harus berpikir keras siapa yang pantas menjadi kekasih palsunya dan juga mampu menyenangkannya. Sampai ia melihat sosok wanita cantik di majalah dewasa miliknya.
1. Chapter 1

**Wonderland**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

"Paman Sasuke, apakah kau akan mati sendirian?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, meneliti secara mendalam apa maksud perkataan gadis manis yang sedang duduk di jungkat-jungkit bersamaku saat ini. Wajahnya yang lebih dominan condong ke Itachi dan rambut hitam legamnya yang menurun dari Ibuku serta senyumnya yang lebih mirip dengan Konan. Ia menyeringai, memberiku seringai kecilnya yang justru membuatku mendesah.

Aku menyeringai kecil, membalasnya. "Aku tidak berniat mati dalam waktu dekat ini, sweetie."

Dia memutar matanya. Dengan boneka beruang kecil berwarna cokelat yang selalu dipeluknya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan bulatnya. Serius. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuknya. Dia majikan, dan aku budaknya. Aku menuruti apa yang dia inginkan.

"Kata Papa, Paman akan mati menyedihkan di dalam apartemen dan membusuk di sana karena tidak memiliki seorang Cinderella." Balasnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

Bagus Itachi. Dia akan dapat pelajaran dari adik tercintanya.

Aku tersenyum, tidak sanggup untuk memalingkan wajahku dari wajah cantik menggemaskannya. "Oh, kau kenal siapa itu Cinderella?"

Keponakanku mengangguk mantap. "Dia adalah gadis cantik yang menikah dengan seorang Pangeran tampan dari kastil. Paman Sasuke, apakah aku bisa menjadi seperti Cinderella?"

Aku akan berbicara pada Itachi untuk tidak membebaskannya menonton film membosankan dengan cerita omong kosong yang berlebih. Serius. Keponakanku adalah gadis pintar. Ia mudah terpengaruhi dengan hal-hal kecil yang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi Cinderella. Jadilah dirimu sendiri," jawabku bijak sembari tersenyum. "Kau akan jadi wanita kuat di masa mendatang, Hana. Lupakan Cinderella bodoh itu. Mengerti?"

Hana tampak memikirkan kata-kataku. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum kepala mungilnya mengangguk dan ia segera turun dari jungkat-jungkit untuk menyusul orang tuanya.

Dan aku menjadi yang menyedihkan di sini. Di taman belakang, bersama mainan anak-anak balita. Dan tolong bung, jangan tertawakan aku.

.

.

Makan malam besar berkedok dengan pertemuan keluarga diadakan setiap dua minggu sekali. Entah ide darimana ini berasal, yang jelas aku selalu menghadiri acara ini setiap waktunya. Tidak pernah terlewatkan. Tentunya, karena hidangan yang selalu disiapkan adalah masakan Ibuku. Masakan terlezat tidak ada duanya di dunia ini.

Hana berlari memutari meja makan dengan tawa ketika salah satu dari kami, menggodanya. Aku datang bersama dua sahabatku. Naruto dan Sai. Mereka adalah sahabat popokku. Tidak usah kujelaskan detailnya. Intinya, mereka adalah sahabat yang merangkap menjadi rekan kerja.

Rekan kerja yang menyebalkan.

"Oh, itu Karin!"

Suara lembut Ibuku yang agak keras mampu melunturkan konsentrasiku dari kalkun panggang yang baru saja keluar dari pemanggang. Aku menoleh, melihat apakah Ibuku benar-benar mengucapkan nama itu atau hanya imajinasiku saja.

Dia benar.

Matilah aku.

Sai menyikut lenganku. Ia tampak mengulum senyum mengejeknya namun segera ku tepis dengan delikan tajam.

Karin datang dengan anggun dan stiletto hitamnya tampak mengganggu penglihatanku. Aku mendengus keras-keras, hanya Sai dan Itachi yang mendengar. Mereka melemparkan tatapan penuh iba padaku. Ini adalah hari yang buruk. Benar-benar buruk.

"Halo, semua. Apa aku datang terlambat?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

Aku memutar mata. Memilih untuk menatap lapar pada kalkun panggang ketimbang dirinya.

Naruto berdecak sebelum ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebotol besar anggur yang ada di mangkuk besar berisikan balok es. Ayahku yang tampak mengerti dengan tatapan Naruto segera mengambil botol itu dan membukanya dengan hati-hati agar tidak mencemari meja indah ini.

Ibuku tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Tidak, Sayang. Kami baru saja mulai. Duduklah di mana kau suka." Lalu, ia pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil hidangan lain dibantu Konan, kakak iparku.

Hana datang dan mengambil tempat di samping Itachi. Iris hitam gelapnya memandang Karin dengan pandangan tidak suka sebelum ia berpaling untuk menatap sang Ayah yang menikmati salad sayurnya.

"Papa, siapa wanita itu?"

"Monsters." Jawabku.

Itachi memberikanku tatapan mematikannya yang dibalas dengan senyum menyebalkan dariku. Ini sangat ampuh bagi Itachi untuk tidak sering-sering bermain denganku. Dia harus mengurangi ide gilanya untuk terus mengganggu hidupku. Aku serius.

Hana tersenyum ketika mata bulatnya bertemu pandang denganku. "Dia seperti karakter Ibu tiri Cinderella, Paman. Dia tidak keren."

Aku tersenyum lebar menyetujui kata-kata polosnya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku, memberikannya satu tos cepat ketika ia membalasnya dengan senyum tak kalah lebar.

Oh, gadisku benar-benar menggemaskan.

Itachi tampak merenggut karena tingkah kami berdua. Ia menggendong Hana turun dari kursi dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke taman belakang dan bermain di sana.

Ibuku kembali datang dengan hidangan penutup. Ia membuat sepiring besar pudding cokelat dengan saus fla diatasnya. Perutku sudah berbunyi nyaring bagai sirine ambulans ketika piring besar itu mendarat di atas meja dengan indahnya.

"Sasuke Sayang, Mama akan bawakan pudding ini untukmu dan beberapa bahan makanan lain untuk kau bawa pulang. Terakhir Konan berkunjung ke sana, kulkasmu seperti percobaan ilmiah yang berakhir tragis. Aku khawatir padamu." Ibuku berucap setelah ia menarik kursi untuknya duduk.

Ibuku menyayangiku. Tapi ada saat dimana ia benar-benar seperti ingin menendang bokongku.

Aku tersenyum manis. "Terimakasih, Ma."

Karin tampak memperhatikan percakapan kami dengan wajah berbinar ketika tidak sengaja aku meliriknya. Atensinya benar-benar ingin kulupakan. Aku ingin makan malam dengan tenang tanpa adanya suara lembut dibuat-buat darinya. Oh Tuhan, kenapa pula Naruto harus memiliki saudara seperti dirinya?

.

.

Acara makan malam berlangsung khidmat dan tenang. Aku menikmati kalkun panggang buatan Ibuku dengan lahap. Aku merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. Dimana Ibuku memasak dan aku memakan masakannya. Ini tidak seperti diriku dua puluh satu tahun yang lalu saat masih berusia lima tahun. Bung, zaman sudah berubah dan aku sudah beranjak dewasa.

Ibuku mengelap sisa-sisa makanan di bibirnya dengan lembut. Matanya kembali berpaling pada Karin yang sedang meminum anggurnya dengan tenang.

"Karin, bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?"

Karin merona ketika aku juga ikut menatapnya. "Mereka baik-baik saja. Ah, mereka juga menitipkan salam pada kalian berdua."

"Ah, sampaikan salam balasku untuk mereka." Balas Ibuku riang.

Aku memberengut di meja makan dan tetap diam untuk menjaga wibawaku depan orang banyak.

"Karin, bisakah kami berbicara lebih lanjut mengenai pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke bulan depan?" Ibuku melirik ke arahku yang terlihat tidak berselera jika sudah berbicara mengenai pertunangan. Aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan bahu terangkat dan kembali meminum anggurku dalam kadar banyak.

"Mama, aku sudah punya kekasih."

Bohong.

Jelas sekali berbohong.

Sejak dilahirkan sampai detik ini, aku belum memiliki kekasih. Benar-benar seseorang yang kuanggap sebagai kekasih. Hanya sebatas teman kencan, itu tidak terhitung lagi.

Ibuku memandang terkejut dengan mulut membuka dan mata melotot karena ucapanku. Ayahku juga berkelakuan yang sama, tapi ia tetap menjaga _imej_ -nya depan kami semua. Dan Itachi? Dia hampir memuntahkan kembali zaitun hitam yang sempat tertelan karena kata-kataku.

Lihat 'kan? Aku begitu berpengaruh pada mereka semua. Aku tersenyum bangga pada diriku sendiri yang pandai berdusta di sela-sela seperti ini.

Karin menatapku dengan pandangan tidak terpercaya. Ayolah, bung. Di zaman seperti ini, dia bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dariku. Kenapa pula ia harus bergabung dengan perjodohan konyol ini hanya karena aku dan dirinya sama-sama melajang.

Naruto dan Sai memandangku seolah aku ini adalah mangsa bagi predator buas seperti mereka. Tatapan mereka seolah ingin bertanya apakah aku serius atau aku sedang bercanda.

Sedangkan Konan? Dia terlihat tidak peduli. Bagus, kakak iparku memang kurang peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia sudah lelah berurusan denganku karena pernah membuatnya hampir menangis waktu itu.

Aku mendengar suara isakan dari sudut meja. Karin tersenyum meskipun ia menahan isakan yang sempat lolos dan terdengar oleh kami semua. Ibuku memandangku tajam seolah ingin memotong-motong tubuhku dan memberikannya pada seekor macan putih yang mereka pelihara di ujung rumah sana dengan kandang besar yang kira-kira berluas sama dengan kamar apartemenku saat ini.

Benar 'kan kataku. Ibuku ingin sekali menendang bokongku saat ini.

Serius bung. Aku bisa mencari kekasih yang lebih dari Karin dari segi segalanya dan mereka akan takjub sekaligus bangga padaku.

"Apa kau serius, Sasuke?" Akhirnya Sai berbicara setelah sekian lama kami terhanyut dalam keheningan mencekam yang mematikan ini.

Aku tersenyum puas. "Tentu saja. Kalian harus melihatnya." Ucapku menggebu-gebu.

Naruto terlihat mengedipkan matanya padaku. Ia kembali pada sisi feminimnya dan entah mengapa aku menyukainya saat seperti ini. Sejak awal, Naruto menjadi pendukung terbesarku untuk menolak perjodohan konyol ini.

Karin tersenyum di sudut meja ketika ia memandangku. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan senyum yang ia tunjukkan adalah sebuah senyum terluka. Aku sering melihatnya di film-film drama milik Sai.

"Baguslah. Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih. Kita tidak perlu melanjutkan hubungan ini 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum samar namun Ibuku berteriak tidak.

Ayahku berusaha menenangkannya dan acara makan malam ini berakhir tragis. Aku melirik Sai yang tampak lelah dengan drama yang dilihatnya setiap minggu pagi kini terpampang jelas di depannya. Naruto? Ia melanjutkan acara makannya dengan hidangan penutup.

"Karin, tenanglah Sayang. Ini tidak akan berubah cepat. Sasuke hanya bergurau," Ibuku hampir sekarat karena aku. Lalu, ia cepat-cepat melanjutkan, "kita tidak tahu bukan siapa kekasih Sasuke saat ini. Mungkin aku bisa memastikannya sebelum kita mengambil kesimpulan. Kita tidak perlu terburu-buru." Ibuku mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku. Menatapku seperti predator yang mengerikan.

Aku tersenyum sebagai balasan. Ini adalah cara paling ampuh untuk meluluhkan hatinya yang keras bagaikan batu jika di saat seperti ini. Aku menoleh pada kedua sahabatku, berusaha meminta bantuan mereka ketika aku menatapnya untuk meminta bantuan.

Sai memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Ibuku. "Sasuke benar-benar memiliki kekasih kurasa."

Naruto ikut mengangguk di sampingnya. "Itu benar, Bibi Mikoto. Batalkan saja pertunangannya. Sasuke memiliki kekasih yang akan membuat kita semua mati berdiri."

Ayahku mengerutkan dahinya, mencerna maksud yang dikatakan putra tunggal Minato itu dengan pandangan menilisik.

 _Habis kau, Naruto._

.

.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Makan malam kali ini berlangsung khidmat dan tenang. Aku menikmati saat-saat seperti ini dimana kedua orang tuaku tidak berbicara yang bukan-bukan mengenai diriku dan juga seseorang yang duduk di sampingku.

Ibuku menaruh garpu dan pisau secara bersamaan di atas meja makan tanpa menimbulkan bunyi. Makan malam belum sepenuhnya selesai, namun sepertinya ia sudah kenyang.

"Sakura."

Aku memutar mataku untuk menatap matanya. Ia tampak terlihat lebih muda sepuluh tahun dari umurnya saat ini.

Tidak, tidak. Ibuku tidak memakai obat-obatan untuk mempertahankan wajah mudanya. Ia paling anti dengan hal yang berbau obat-obatan dalam kurun waktu lima tahun terakhir ini. Ia adalah seorang guru yoga yang terkenal. Ibuku juga sering melatih Ibu-Ibu lainnya untuk senam kesehatan. Itu resep utamanya.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" tanyanya.

Aku menarik sudut bibirku, tersenyum. "Berjalan lancar. Aku menikmatinya, Mama. Selalu."

Ayahku ikut tersenyum di sela-sela makan malamnya. Aku menoleh ke arah pria di sampingku yang tampak tenang tidak terganggu dengan obrolan kami.

"Sasori bilang padaku, kalau kau baru saja putus dengan kekasihmu. Apa itu benar?" tanya Ibuku.

Alisku saling bertaut. Tidak memahami apa maksud perkataan dari Ibuku. Lima menit berselang, aku mendengus keras. Menyikut pria di sampingku agak keras hingga membuatnya merintih dan menatapku tajam.

Sial. Dia cari mati denganku.

"Kakak berbohong, Mama. Aku tidak punya kekasih." Jawabku tidak berbohong.

Kini fokus Ayahku berpaling padaku. Ia menatap putri semata wayang mereka dengan pandangan menelisik seolah-olah aku ini menyedihkan karena masih melajang di usiaku yang ke dua puluh empat.

Aku memandang mereka dengan tatapan _'ayolah, ini tidak lucu, serius.'_ Aku benar-benar terpojok sekarang.

Ibuku berdeham kemudian. "Ini bukan berita yang baik. Kau muda dan cantik, kenapa tidak punya kekasih? Sakura, Sasori saja sudah akan menikah tahun depan. Kenapa kau belum mendapatkan pendamping untuk pesta kakakmu?"

Aku memutar mataku, mendengus bosan. "Mama, ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Sasori menikah di musim panas tahun depan. Aku masih memiliki waktu untuk mencari kekasih nanti. Kalian tenang saja." Ucapku berusaha menenangkan mereka.

Ayahku tampak menyetujui kata-kataku. Ia paling tidak bisa melihatku sedih dan terluka. Sejak dulu, dialah yang selalu menjadi pembela nomor satu untukku.

"Kurasa, Rei Gaara cocok untukmu," Ibuku meminum air hangatnya dengan tenang dan tidak memedulikan wajah pucatku. Ia menatapku dari tepi gelas. "Dia tampan dan mapan. Kalian bisa menjadi pasangan yang hebat. Aku akan menemuinya untuk berbicara masalah ini."

"Mebuki," suara Ayahku memecah ekspresi Ibuku menjadi keras saat ini.

Aku menatap Ibuku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Yang benar saja aku dijodohkan dengan pria semacam Rei Gaara yang notabene adalah _'anak mama sekali'_ itu? Dia jauh sekali dari kata-kata cocok untukku.

"Ayolah, Mama. Gaara tidak pantas untuk Sakura," Sasori bersuara untuk membelaku. Dia melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk bahuku. "Adikku butuh laki-laki kuat untuk melindunginya bukan laki-laki lemah yang setiap masalah datang bersandar pada Ibunya."

Ibuku menatap Sasori tajam lalu bergantian denganku. Makan malam ini jauh sekali dari kata tenang dan khidmat. Ini mengerikan. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Lalu, siapa yang pantas?" seru Ibuku garang.

Aku menatap Ibuku tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar menginginkan aku untuk melepas status lajangku waktu dekat ini.

Sasori tampak berpikir serius. "Aku belum tahu. Tapi aku akan mencarinya. Mama tenang saja," Sasori mengerti arti tatapanku padanya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya untukku. "Mama akan menyukainya, percayalah pada anak laki-lakimu ini."

Ibuku mendesah kemudian. Ia menatapku dengan lirih. Pandangan matanya tidak lagi tajam seperti tadi. Ini terasa aneh. Ibuku berubah menjadi melakonlis dalam sekejap mata.

"Sakura, kau sudah menentang kami untuk tidak sekolah kedokteran. Apa kali ini kau ingin menentang keputusan Ibumu lagi?"

Aku berdecak sebal setelah mendengar nada lirih sekaligus menyedihkan yang dibuat-buat oleh Ibuku ini. Ia memang pintar memainkan suasana dan juga menggoyahkan pendirianku.

"Mama, aku tidak bisa." Jawabku final.

Ibuku menghela napas panjang. Ia terlihat lelah jika harus berdebat denganku. "Terserah denganmu saja. Kalau kau tidak memiliki kekasih sampai minggu depan, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan Rei Gaara. Mama serius, Sakura."

Ibuku pergi meninggalkan meja makan menuju kamarnya. Aku mengusap dahiku kasar dan menatap mata Ayahku yang tampaknya menyerah karena kekeraskepalaan Ibuku benar-benar tidak bisa diruntuhkan lagi.

Hanya tinggal aku dan Sasori yang masih duduk berselimut keheningan di meja makan setelah Ayah meninggalkan kami berdua dalam kebungkaman yang menyesakkan. Aku terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan pasangan yang pantas untukku. Pekerjaan banyak menuntutku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan status hidupku. Mereka mengajarkanku untuk tidak terlalu berpikir lebih jauh mengenai pasangan kekasih. Fokus ke pekerjaan akan lebih baik untuk memajukan karirmu. Dan selama tiga tahun ini, aku menurutinya.

"Apa kau ingin membantuku?" Aku menoleh pada Sasori yang memakan hidangan penutup dengan tenang. Bahunya terangkat naik, ia terlihat menyerah sama sepertiku.

"Carikan aku kekasih palsu untuk hal ini. Setidaknya, sampai Mama benar-benar melupakan hal bodohnya untuk menjodohkan aku dengan Gaara," kataku putus asa.

Sasori menoleh, ia mengangkat alisnya. "Kekasih palsu? Kau mulai tidak waras."

"Ayolah, kau punya banyak kenalan laki-laki tampan dan kaya. Mereka mungkin mau denganku dalam waktu tiga empat bulan, Sasori. Aku benar-benar pusing."

Sasori tampak tidak setuju dengan kata-kataku. Ia beberapa kali mengerutkan dahinya, masih berpikir keras mengenai saran konyolku. Namun dua menit kemudian ia mengangguk. Dan aku memeluknya, memberikannya pelukan maut dari adik tercintanya.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua kebohongan sialan itu dimulai. Sebenarnya tidak sulit mencari kekasih yang cantik dengan bokong seksi dan payudara berisi. Semua sangat mudah didapatkan dalam satu jentikkan jari saja. Aku mampu melakukannya.

Namun, kali ini benar-benar serius.

Wanita yang kupilih harus melampaui dari Karin sejauh-jauhnya. Karin terkenal dengan reputasi baiknya di kalangan para agensi dan awak media yang meliput tentang kehidupannya sebagai seorang model papan atas terkenal di Inggris. Dia murni berdarah Inggris sama seperti Naruto.

Tapi sekali lagi kutekankan, tidak semuanya yang terlihat baik itu baik. Kalian mengerti maksudku 'kan?

Aku sudah mengenal Karin seluruhnya dari Naruto, yang notabene adalah sepupu terdekatnya. Naruto tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Karin sejak kecil. Banyak hal yang Naruto ceritakan dan membuatku merasa harus menjauhi wanita itu secepatnya. Namun, Ibuku dengan segala lemah lembutnya menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka lebar dan tidak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata dariku mengenai wanita itu.

Seolah Karin baru saja memberikan mantra ajaib yang mampu membuat Ibuku terpesona padanya dalam sekali bertemu tatap. Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Aku belum memperkenalkan secara detail bagaimana kehidupanku yang sebenarnya. Aku terlahir sebagai anak emas dari seorang bankir tersukses di Amerika dan mewarisi sebagian dari kekayaannya untuk diriku sendiri. Itachi juga mendapat bagian, tapi tidak sebanyak diriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Ayahku menjadi pilih kasih seperti itu. Yang jelas, Itachi tidak merasa keberatan dengan hal itu.

Konan adalah wanita karir sukses yang mampu bersaing dengannya sebagai seorang wanita. Aku tahu, alasan itulah yang membuat Itachi bertekuk lutut menyerah padanya dan akhirnya mereka menikah dan mempunyai anak manis penawan hatiku.

Beralih pada Sai, dia adalah anak tunggal dari Shimura Danzo. Rekan kerja Ayahku di bidang komunikasi sejak mereka muda. Sai menjabat sebagai manajer utama Perusahaan ini. Aku mempercayakan semua padanya, dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan.

Dan Naruto, dia adalah pengacara sukses, puta seorang Minato yang juga bekerja sebagai pengacara sukses di saat Ayahku masih menjabat sebagai kepala tertinggi Perusahaan. Naruto adalah pengacara yang hebat. Ia satu-satunya pengacara sekaligus teman terbaik di gedung ini selain Sai.

Aku mengakui mereka berdua. Apa itu terlihat menggelikan?

Aku lupa memikirkan calon kekasih pura-puraku sampai suara pintu terbuka membuat tubuhku serasa mati rasa. Aku belum mempersiapkan segalanya sampai Itachi dan Konan datang untuk membuktikan segalanya. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi mata-mata Ibuku sejak malam mengerikan itu.

Sai masuk dengan majalah harian di tangannya. Matanya fokus menatap majalah itu dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit kutebak. Itu adalah majalah dewasa dan jelas saja Sai menyukainya.

"Kau lihat bagaimana cantiknya Yamanaka Ino itu, Sasuke." Sai menunjuk halaman majalah yang menampilkan pose foto Yamanaka Ino dengan pakaian minimnya padaku. Aku hanya mendengus, tapi ia terlihat tidak peduli.

"Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Sai terlihat putus asa dan frustrasi secara bersamaan. Aku tersenyum menang, ia mengalami masa yang sulit sama sepertiku.

"Santai saja, bung. Kau akan mendapatkan Ino sesuai harapanmu," kataku menyemangatinya.

Dahi Sai tampak berkerut, ia berulang kali mendekatkan wajahnya pada majalah itu dan menatapnya dengan serius. Aku yang melihatnya hanya mendengus, siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita pirang yang menjadi incarannya sejak satu tahun yang lalu?

"Sasuke," panggilnya.

Aku bergumam kata tak jelas untuk meresponnya.

"Kau masih ingat siapa dia?" tanya Sai ketika ia mengulurkan majalah keluaran terbaru hari ini padaku. Ia menaruh majalah itu di atas meja, memandangku bergantian lalu pada sosok wanita yang menjadi model di majalah itu.

Aku mengusap kedua pipiku tidak percaya. Iris mataku benar-benar melihat jelas siapa sosok wanita yang berpose tak kalah menggodanya dengan Yamanaka Ino di halaman majalah berikutnya.

Sai tersenyum meledek padaku. Ia tampak menang sekarang karena melihat ekspresi terkejut berlebih di wajahku. Aku masih belum percaya apa yang aku lihat. Ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban bisa melihat sosoknya setelah sekian lama.

Pintu ruanganku kembali terbuka lebar. Tanpa mengetuk sebelumnya, aku tahu mungkin saja kali ini Naruto yang datang. Namun aku salah besar. Aku melihat Konan masuk dengan senyum mematikannya dengan Itachi yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Aku pernah katakan pada kalian, aku dan Konan memiliki hubungan yang buruk antar keluarga. Dia kakak ipar yang jahat dan bukan menjadi panutan yang baik untuk malaikat kecilku. Dan Konan jelas-jelas menghajarku dengan tangan kosongnya untuk memberikan pelajaran pada mulut kotorku.

"Halo, Sasuke. Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Konan menarik kursi untuknya duduk dan Itachi melangkah mendekat ke arahku. Konan melirik majalah yang sedang kupegang dan tatapan matanya seolah meremehkanku.

"Majalah dewasa lagi? Tch, Sasuke, kau benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya."

Benar 'kan? Aku siap berperang hidup dan mati untuk melawan wanita ini. Tidak peduli dengan Itachi yang menjadi bala tentara pendukungnya. Aku memiliki banyak anak buah lainnya untuk membantuku melawannya.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan," kataku kalem. Aku mencoba menjadi baik kali ini.

Konan mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu?"

Menghela napas panjang, aku beralih menatap Itachi yang tidak sabar untuk melihat isi majalah dewasa itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Itachi bisa menyembunyikan semua ini dari Konan secara baik.

"Ada kekasihku di sini." Jawabku santai.

Sai mengangkat alisnya. Mulut Itachi terbuka lebar dan Konan … yah akhirnya wanita itu ikut menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

"Aku kira kau hanya bercanda, Sasuke. Kau serius ternyata." Konan menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Aku hanya tersenyum menang karena mampu mengalahkan wanita ini. Itachi berusaha menarik majalah itu dariku dan aku membiarkannya melihatnya.

"Kau serius?" Itachi memandangku bergantian pada majalah itu lalu padaku.

Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Sial, aku tidak tahu kau memiliki hubungan dengan gadis yang pernah kau ejek gendut dulu. Dia benar-benar berubah sekarang."

Konan mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku dan memilih untuk menatap Itachi yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Wanita itu lalu menarik majalah itu dari tangan suaminya. Melihat dengan jelas siapa wanita yang sedang menjadi topik hangat itu.

"Haruno Sakura?" tanya Konan tak percaya.

Aku hanya menyeringai sebagai jawaban dan membiarkan mereka menebak-nebak sendiri apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Termasuk kalian juga, bung. Jangan terlalu serius berpikir. _Okay_?

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Fic ini totally bakalan kayak outside. Beberapa ada yang masuk ke kotak PM dan minta saya untuk buat fic sejenis Outside namun lebih menantang lagi. Dan begini hasilnya.

Saya gatau berapa chapter fic ini selesai. Doakan aja biar cepat selesai. Dan saya minta maaf karena buat fic lagi. Saya lagi tidak mood bikin OS dan malah nambah utang. Saya memang tidak bisa diharapkan.

Kayaknya kalau dari judul udah ketahuan ya inspirasi terbesar dari lagunya punya siapa.

So, review ditunggu. Haha.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonderland**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Aku bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Ino menuju tempat yang masih dirahasiakan wanita itu. Ino hanya mengirimkan pesan yang bertuliskan kalau aku berkewajiban untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat dan kami akan pergi untuk berbelanja setelahnya. Hanya itu.

Ino dan aku ada di bawah naungan agensi yang sama. Setelah tiga tahun memapaki dunia model, kami memiliki ikatan pertemanan satu sama lain yang cukup erat. Hanya Ino yang selama ini mengerti betul bagaimana kehidupan percintaanku yang selama ini digosipkan media yang tidak-tidak.

Saat aku keluar pintu dan pergi menuju garasi, aku melihat Ayahku mengumpat dan dia sedang berbicara agak marah dengan Sasori. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat perasaannya berantakan hari ini. Biasanya, Ayah memiliki pekerjaan yang terlalu banyak atau mendengar ocehan Ibuku yang berlebih di pagi hari cukup membuat darah tingginya naik dan ia melampiaskannya pada anak pertamanya.

"Sakura, tidak bisakah kau membuang truk tuamu itu?" seru Ayahku ketika aku mendekat dan berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka.

Aku mendesah berat, bergerak mendekati truk kesayanganku dan memeluknya. "Tidak. Salahkan Sasori yang memberikan ini ketika aku berulangtahun ke tujuh belas waktu lalu."

Sasori memutar matanya dan terlihat tidak suka dengan jawaban yang aku berikan. Kedua tangannya berada di pinggang, ia menatap truk milikku dengan datar dan bergantian pada mobil lain yang terparkir bersama trukku.

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau lihat, ini menjijikan, Sakura," Sasori berdecak ketika aku melayangkan tatapan marah padanya. Aku mendengus dan kemudian berdiri untuk melihat deretan mobil bagus lain yang terparkir di samping truk milikku.

"Aku punya satu mobil mewah dan satu truk. Kenapa kalian tampak marah?"

Ayahku mendesah sembari memegang pelipisnya. Dia akan mati muda jika terus seperti ini. "Aku berpikir untuk membuangnya. Lihatlah, ini tampak mengotori garasi indahku."

Aku memutar mataku dan Sasori tampak mengulum senyumnya. Ia terlihat setuju dengan kata-kata Ayahku kali ini.

Aku mengambil langkah mendekati mobil mewahku. Memindahkan peralatan dari dalam truk ke dalam jok belakang mobil. Ino bilang, ia akan membawa mobil sendiri dan kami bertemu di persimpangan jalan New York satu jam dari sekarang.

Sasori terlihat terkejut ketika aku memindahkan senjata laras panjang ke dalam jok belakang. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahku.

"Aku pergi!" Aku mencium kedua pipi Ayahku dan bergantian mencium pipi kanan Sasori yang dibalas dengan pukulan ringan di bahuku. Ini yang biasa ia lakukan jika kami dalam proses persaudaraan yang baik. Jika tidak? Jangan harap aku bisa lolos tanpa meninggalkan bekas di tubuhku.

.

.

"Kau tidak bilang kita akan pergi kemari. Kau sengaja?" Aku melangkah hendak masuk ke dalam mobil lagi jika Ino tidak menarik tanganku dan memaksaku masuk ke dalam dengan wajah marah.

"Hei, Sakura. Aku harus benar-benar bertemu dengan Uchiha Itachi. Apa kau tidak mau menemaniku?" Ino mulai tampak menyebalkan saat ini.

Aku berdecak sebal dan hanya bisa mengunci bibirku rapat-rapat ketika kami menginjakkan kaki ke lantai sialan gedung milik Uchiha. Ini adalah kali pertama aku datang setelah sekitar enam belas tahun aku tidak pernah lagi melihat wajah menjijikan dari putra sang miliyuner Uchiha Fugaku.

Sang sekretaris tampak tidak suka melihat kedatangan kami. Tentu saja, mereka mengenal dengan baik siapa kami. Aku tidak ingin menambah masalah yang justru membuat kepalaku semakin pusing.

Kami diberitahu untuk pergi ke lantai empat puluh dimana ruangan Uchiha Itachi berada. Aku berharap Ino hanya bertemu dengannya selama lima menit lalu aku bisa pergi dari sini secepatnya.

Ini tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan. Atau ini hanya jebakan? Kurasa Ino tidak berpikir sejauh itu untuk menyakiti hatiku. Ia memang terkenal jahil, tapi ia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanku atau yang berkaitan dengan masa laluku.

Dan beginilah kami. Terdampar di depan sebuah pintu utama yang bertuliskan nama Uchiha Itachi dengan tebal dan jelas. Aku bersandar pada tembok di sana. Kami berada di koridor lantai empat puluh dimana tidak hanya ada ruangan Uchiha Itachi saja di sini.

Kalian tahu siapa yang menempati lantai ini selain Uchiha Itachi? Tebak sendiri kalau begitu, _okay_?

.

.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

"Mungkin kau hanya memanipulasi kami hanya karena kau tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Karin," Konan berbicara setelah memakan separuh dari kentang rebus berlapiskan keju bakar yang dipesannya.

Sai tampak tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan kami karena ia tahu betul apa yang sedang kumainkan saat ini. Dan Itachi yang biasanya paling hiperaktif diantara kami terlihat tidak ingin membahas hal itu lebih lanjut.

Konan tertawa kemudian. "Haha. Jangan konyol, Sasuke. Kau tidak akan selamat dari Mama."

Aku mengangkat alisku. Meresponnya dengan sebuah delikan tajam dan Konan hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Ia terlihat tidak mau berdebat lebih jauh lagi.

Sedangkan aku sendiri masih berpikir bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa bertemu Haruno Sakura secepatnya dan membicarakan ini dengan bertatapan langsung padanya. Dan juga … ada beberapa bagian dimana aku tidak mengerti dengan semuanya.

Ia terlihat benar-benar wanita idaman kaum adam seperti kami. Aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku dari majalah sialan itu ketika dirinya yang menjadi model majalah itu.

Ini sangat berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi saat kami masih kecil dulu. Aku menyebutnya begitu, aku sudah menganggap diriku besar dan ia masih anak-anak. Anak perempuan menyebalkan yang berwajah jelek dan bertubuh besar bagaikan galon penyimpanan air milik Ibuku.

Kami tumbuh bersama di Alabama. Seingatku, Sakura berasal dari Midwestern dan pindah ke Alabama karena pekerjaan orang tuanya yang membuatnya harus angkat kaki dari tanah kelahirannya dan pindah ke Alabama untuk beberapa lama.

Aku terlahir di kota klub besar, Las Vegas. Ayahku senang berjudi semasa muda dulu. Ibuku yang menceritakan ini padaku saat aku mulai tumbuh dewasa. Ia menceritakan bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan mereka sebelum mereka bisa menikmati arti hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Semua kebutuhannya kini tercukupi karena finansial mereka menunjang semuanya. Ibuku lebih sering bergabung pada acara sosial dan menenggelamkan diri disana bersama kalangan sosialitasnya ketimbang menghabiskan waktu dirumah seorang diri dan mati disana tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Kami pindah ke Alabama karena Ayahku sempat menjalani rehabilitasi disana karena desakan Ibunya sebelum meninggal karena sakit dulu. Ibuku dengan senang hati membawa Ayahku pergi ke Alabama untuk berobat dan menyekolahkan aku dan Itachi di sana sampai umur kami genap sepuluh tahun.

Lalu, setiap satu minggu sekali Naruto dan Sai akan datang berkunjung dan menginap selama beberapa hari untuk menemaniku yang kesepian dan butuh teman. Selama musim panas, Ibuku selalu membuat acara perayaan di taman belakang rumah untuk kami semua agar tidak bosan dan selalu mengeluh tentang Alabama yang jauh dari perkotaan.

Dan ya kalian tahu? Aku hampir saja membakar rumah tetanggaku karena mereka selalu menyalakan musik _ballad_ setiap malam dengan keras dan berhasil membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Hingga suatu malam ketika mereka sedang memutar musik itu, aku menyalakan korek dan melemparkan tiga buah petasan lempar yang Sai belikan padaku ketika ia berada di Las Vegas.

Menyenangkan bukan? Semenjak itu mereka tidak berani mengusikku lagi. Bahkan Ibuku yang notabene membenci anaknya membuat ulah malah berbalik dan mendukung perbuatanku yang nakal. Menarik sekali.

.

.

"Aku merasa kalau Hana harus dibimbing oleh orang lain untuk menyempurnakan proses pertumbuhannya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjalaninya."

Benar 'kan kataku? Konan mengalami krisis percaya diri yang sedang tidak stabil. Terkadang ia terlalu menggebu-gebu untuk melakukan segalanya dan terkadang ia berubah putus asa dan frustrasi dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Halo, aku pernah mengajukan diri untuk mengajak Hana tinggal bersamaku. Tapi kalian malah memolototiku." Jawabku yang diberi delikan tajam Itachi. Tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak berguna.

Konan tampak putus asa dan wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan tidak bersemangat. Ini berbeda sekali dari Konan sepuluh menit yang lalu ketika ia dengan gembiranya mengejek dan menghina diriku di depan teman-temanku.

Itachi mengambil tangannya, menggenggamnya dengan erat seakan ada gempa yang siap menghantam kantin ini dan memisahkan mereka berdua dalam sekejap. Ini membosankan.

Sai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ketika aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia terlihat bosan di sini. Sejak tadi yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Yamanaka Ino dan mengajaknya ke tempat tidur.

Oh, maksudku mengajaknya berkencan.

"Jangan begitu, Sayang," aku memutar mataku dan menyesap lemon dinginku dengan keras melalui sedotan. "Kau adalah panutan yang baik untuk putri kita."

Sekedar informasi untuk kalian. Itachi bergabung di klub The Dark Side bersama Ayahku. Kalian tahu apa itu? Klub yang aku buat dimana para lelaki menjadi lemah dan tidak berdaya di depan wanita yang mereka cintai atau sekiranya begitu. Mereka dengan sangat mudah bertekuk lutut dan menyerah. Menerima dengan lapang dada apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sang wanita dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.

Aku membuatnya, tapi aku tidak ikut bergabung ke dalamnya. Itu menjijikan. Ayahku selama ini terlihat menyeramkan dan tidak begitu bersahabat. Tapi jika ia melihat Ibuku yang mengamuk dan melemparkan sendok makannya, Ayahku akan bertekuk lutut dan menangis agar Ibuku tidak melakukan hal lain yang membahayakan mereka berdua.

Benar 'kan? Dan Itachi juga melakukan hal yang sama jika Konan dalam masa-masa tertentu. Seperti yang terjadi di awal bulan dan yah, Itachi dengan lapang dada dan penuh kesabaran menikmati semua perlakuan istri tercintanya dengan senyuman yang merekah di bibirnya ketika Konan sering melemparinya dengan benda-benda di sekelilingnya.

Ini menyeramkan. Aku berharap tidak bergabung bersama mereka selamanya.

Sai mendesah. "Jika Konan adalah Ino, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Aku memutar mataku untuk memandangnya. Sai benar-benar mabuk dengan pesona seorang Yamanaka Ino. Lihatlah! Ia akan menjadi anggota terakhir yang bergabung bersama Itachi di klub nyata itu.

Selamat, bung. Kau akan tahu bagaimana pahitnya The Dark Side yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Tapi jika Hana terluka, aku akan langsung pergi untuk menyelamatkan putriku." Lirih Konan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Aku mendorong piringku dan meminum sebotol anggur. "Jangan terlalu banyak menonton drama, Konan. Itu tidak baik," sahutku.

Konan melemparkan tatapan sinisnya padaku dan aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Aku sudah bilang pada kalian, aku siap berperang hidup dan mati melawannya. Konan lebih menyeramkan dibanding kakakku sendiri.

.

.

Itachi melirik jamnya. Ia langsung beranjak ketika ia memberitahu kami kalau ia memiliki janji dengan seseorang. Sai ikut berdiri dan aku mau tak mau harus segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak terbiasa makan seorang diri di kantin kantor. Terasa membosankan tanpa seorang teman yang menemani.

Konan masih setia bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya. Aku dan Sai hanya bisa melihat tingkah membosankannya dari belakang. Mereka sering sekali pamer kemesraan di depan para pegawai seolah memberi pelajaran bagi mereka yang berani bermain mata dengan suaminya.

Ketika kami naik ke lantai atas, perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. Aku tidak tahu siapa tamu yang akan ditemui Itachi hari ini. Tidak mungkin Ayahku. Ia akan memberitahu kami sebelumnya ketika akan berkunjung.

Saat pintu lift terbuka. Aku melihat sosok Yamanaka Ino yang bersandar pada tembok dengan rambut pirang panjangnya diikat ekor kuda. Dan tunggu dulu …

Haruno Sakura ikut menemaninya? Sial. Aku sepertinya terlalu banyak minum anggur sampai melantur begini.

Wajah Sai yang semula tidak bersemangat langsung berseri-seri ketika ia melihat Yamanaka Ino tersenyum dari kejauhan. Yah, meskipun senyum itu bukan untuknya, tapi Sai merasa kalau senyuman itu untuknya.

Jatuh cinta memang menyebalkan.

"Halo, Ino, apa kau menunggu lama?" tanya Itachi basa-basi.

Ino menggeleng dengan senyum. Aku melihatnya menyikut wanita berambut merah muda yang sengaja membiarkan rambutnya terurai indah begitu saja dan sial, aku mendapati diriku sendiri tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Dia benar-benar nyata.

"Halo, Sakura." Sapa Itachi.

Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan membiarkan Ino pergi bersama Itachi. Meninggalkan aku, Sai dan Konan dalam kebisuan yang terasa menyakitkan. Aku berulang kali melirik Sakura yang tampak tidak tertarik ketika melihatku. Setidaknya, ini pertama kali pertemuan kami setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa.

Konan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Tetapi ia tersenyum lebar. "Haruno Sakura? Apa itu benar-benar kau?"

Sakura terlihat terkejut, namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku. Bagus.

"Tentu saja, Konan. Apa kabar? Bagaimana keluargamu? Apa mereka masih di Alabama?" tanya Sakura.

Konan mengganguk dengan senyum. Ia tampak bahagia ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat sempurna. Sangat berbeda dari wanita itu ketika berusia lima tahun.

"Aku sangat terkejut. Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"

Sakura memutar matanya. "Ino memintaku menemaninya," jawabnya singkat. Matanya beralih menatap Sai yang melemparkan senyum samar padanya dan Sakura hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Jadi, ketika iris hijau berkilau itu beralih memandangku dan seolah aku terhipnotis dengan mata itu, aku tidak sanggup untuk memalingkan wajahku. Masalahku terlupakan sejenak ketika mendapati senyum yang tidak pernah aku lihat, tergambar di wajahnya.

Konan yang sejak tadi melihat adegan menyenangkan ini hanya bisa mendesah berat. Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruang Itachi setelah berpamitan pada kami.

Pandangan kami terlepas. Sakura menatap Sai dengan pandangan menelisik seolah Sai akan menjadi santapan selanjutnya.

"Sai? Sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura hanya menanyakan kabar pada Konan dan Sai. Kenapa tidak denganku?

Sai tersenyum manis. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sakura. Apa kau masih tinggal di Alabama bersama orang tuamu?"

Sakura menggeleng. Dan ini terdengar bagus untukku.

Ia sempat melirikku, namun sebuah senyum simpul ia berikan untuk Sai. "Itu akan tetap menjadi rahasia, Sai. Jangan buat aku bicara di sini."

Lihat 'kan? Sekarang Haruno Sakura berubah menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan. Ini akan menjadi lebih sulit dan Ibuku dengan sukarela akan memberikanku pada macan putih kesayangan mereka untuk dijadikan makan malam jika aku masih menolak perjodohan ini karena membohongi mereka semua.

Atau dia akan menendang bokongku keluar dari rumah mewah mereka untuk selamanya.

Penampilan Sakura hari ini terbilang sempurna. Seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan model lainnya, ia memakai pakaian yang bagus untuk menyempurnakan penampilan dan bentuk tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar ideal untuk masalah ini. Karin akan langsung mundur menjauh dari kehidupanku karena ia kalah telak dengan Sakura. Tapi yang masih menjadi masalah adalah aku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika berada di dekat wanita ini.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Yamanaka Ino dengan anggunnya keluar dari ruangan Itachi. Senyum yang tadi ditampilkan wanita itu tidak lagi ada. Sakura yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak berselera bergabung dengan kami tampak lega ketika Ino datang dan menghampirinya.

"Uhm, bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" Sai berkata dengan suara yang cukup keras dan berhasil merebut perhatian kami semua.

Aku mengangkat alisku, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Yamanaka Ino untuk hal ini. Maka, ketika wanita itu tersenyum dan merobek kertas dari dalam tas kecilnya. Aku merasa kalah dan menyedihkan.

Ayo bung, jangan tertawakan aku.

Sai tersenyum lebar dan semakin lebar seiring langkah Yamanaka itu semakin menjauh. Dan wajahnya yang penuh berbinar kebahagiaan tampak terlihat menyedihkan di mataku. Dan Haruno Sakura yang sejak tadi diam saja, tampak tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia benar-benar berubah.

Saat pintu lift menutup sempurna, suara desahanku yang keras bisa membuat Sai kembali sadar dari zona kebahagiaan menggebunya dalam waktu singkat. Ia memandangku dengan wajah sedih sekaligus prihatian dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ada dua alasan mengapa Sakura tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganmu," Sai mulai bersandar pada tembok lorong, "satu; karena dia punya kekasih dan mungkin mereka akan segera menikah," aku mendesah dalam ketika Sai yang terlihat yakin itu membuat semangatku runtuh. Aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang. "dua; dia membencimu karena kau sering mengejeknya dulu."

Dan diantara salah satu alasan itu, aku berpikir kalau alasan kedua yang paling tepat dan logis menggambarkan kejadian tadi.

"Aku tidak melihat adanya cincin di tangannya," jawabku sok kuat. "Tapi aku merasa kalau alasan keduamu itu benar-benar akurat." Aku menyerah pada keadaan. Rasanya sedikit mustahil bisa mendekatinya dalam waktu dekat ini. Di saat terhimpit kondisi Ibuku, Sakura yang notabene akan menjadi pahlawanku berbalik menjadi lawanku.

Aku benar-benar akan menangis sepertinya.

.

.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Ketika aku sampai di rumah dengan perasaan campur aduk tak menentu, aku segera pergi ke kamar dan mencuci muka. Aku benar-benar tidak terkejut dengan apa yang aku alami hari ini. Hanya saja … semuanya terasa rumit.

Aku tidak tahu kalau Uchiha Sasuke sudah bertumbuh dengan pesatnya dan juga perubahan di seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang membuatku bisa menahan napas ketika melihatnya. Dan dari itu, aku menghindarinya. Dikarenakan banyak alasan yang membuatku harus melakukannya.

Mungkin saja dia masih menganggapku sebagai gadis gendut yang menyebalkan dan selalu mengganggunya setiap waktu sampai ia dengan tiba-tiba pindah dari Alabama menuju entahlah, aku tidak tahu.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku ini terlahir dengan gangguan metabolisme sejak kecil dan harus melakukan banyak terapi sampai akhirnya dokter menyatakan aku sembuh total dan bisa berlaku sewajarnya seperti anak gadis lainnya.

Dan karena itu Sasuke tidak pernah mau bermain denganku. Ia, Sai dan Naruto suka mengejekku. Menghindariku ketika aku ingin bergabung bermain bersama mereka. Dan yang kudengar, mereka malu jika bermain bersamaku.

Hanya Itachi dan Konan yang mau menerimaku. Meskipun usiaku berbeda lima tahun dari mereka. Setidaknya mereka mau bermain bersamaku. Mengajakku untuk membeli es krim dan cokelat dan makan bersama di bawah pohon apel depan rumah.

Terlalu pahit. Aku menghabiskan masa kecil di Alabama dengan bermain seorang diri disaat Sasori mulai sibuk dengan teman-teman dan sekolahnya. Terkadang Ayah menemaniku bermain dan Ibu juga berlaku hal yang sama. Tetapi lebih sering aku menghabiskan waktu seorang diri untuk bermain.

Menyedihkan. Tapi aku tidak ingin dikasihani.

Ini hidupku dan aku harus terus berjalan maju agar bisa melewati segalanya. Tanpa masa lalu, aku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini sekarang.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, aku menemukan selembar foto yang terjatuh dari nakas samping ranjang. Aku meraihnya, melihat foto itu dalam-dalam.

Ada Uchiha Sasuke sedang berpose bersama Uchiha Itachi dan Sasori juga bergabung bersama mereka. Sepertinya Konan yang mengambil gambar di sini. Dan lihatlah, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat tampan di sini.

"Menyebalkan." Aku meremas foto itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Memori tentang dirinya yang terus mengejekku dan melakukan kekerasan fisik padaku membuatku harus menjauhkan segalanya yang berbau dengan dirinya.

"Sakura!"

Sasori membuka pintu tanpa perlu aku menjawab panggilannya. Ia memakai jaket kulit dan kaus polos panjang serta celana jins hitam ketat. Mungkinkah ia akan kencan? Kurasa tidak.

"Apa?"

Sasori tersenyum simpul. "Mari kita bermain. Aku akan mengajakmu pergi bersamaku."

"Kemana?"

Sasori mendengus. "Aku ingin bermain bersama mobil balapku. Ayolah, kau sering sekali menangis agar aku mengajakmu pergi. Ini kesempatan yang bagus bukankah?"

Aku berpikir beberapa saat. Lalu, ketika melihat senyum Sasori yang begitu meyakinkan membuatku luluh. Ini kesempatanku untuk menjauh dari segala kekacauan yang bernama perjodohan. Ibuku mungkin akan luluh jika aku membawa pria tampan nan mapan ke rumah dan ia akan mudahnya membatalkan perjodohan ini.

Ini sangat mudah.

.

.

Sasori membawaku menuju tempat balap bagi kalangan atas untuk dirinya bermain. Aku tidak tahu definisi bermain menurutnya. Sasori sudah memiliki tiga mobil balap yang ia modifikasi menjadi mobil mewah di garasi. Dan ia berniat untuk menambah dua lagi, dan garasi kami akan benar-benar penuh oleh mobilnya.

Orangtuaku tidak pernah memusingkannya. Selama Sasori membeli tidak dengan memakai uang mereka, ini sah-sah saja. Sasori selama ini bekerja sebagai anak emas dari Perusahaan properti milik Ayahku. Dia sudah diwariskan untuk memegang Perusahaan itu selama aku bersikeras untuk menjadi seorang model. Dan aku tidak keberatan. Sasori bekerja dengan baik selama bertugas.

Jadi pada intinya, kami berempat memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing yang menghasilkan finansial sendiri. Ini mudah, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan menghabiskan uang orangtuaku. Mereka selalu memberikanku uang dalam jumlah lebih dan aku selalu menabungnya selama aku tidak menggunakan uang itu. Bayaranku sebagai model tidaklah sedikit. Ini bisa membeli setidaknya dua apartemen untuk diriku sendiri tinggal.

Aku mempunyai satu apartemen di Los Angeles dimana hotel milik keluargaku tidak jauh dari sana. Aku membelinya ketika aku benar-benar butuh udara untuk pergi dari rumah. Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu minggu dan aku kembali pulang karena Ibuku yang menangis merindukanku.

"Kau benar-benar pergi dengan itu?" Iris Sasori mengarah pada trukku. Aku mengangguk dengan senyum dan justru dibalas dengan desahan panjang.

"Untuk apa kau membeli mobil lain jika kau lebih mencintai trukmu?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Hanya untuk kesenanganku. Ayolah, truk ini masih terlihat baik, Sasori. Jangan membuatku kesal."

"Mau bagaimana pun juga itu hadiahku," Sasori sedikit bersungut kesal dan membuatku tertawa karena wajahnya yang lucu ketika mengekspresikan kekesalannya. "Kau pergi lima belas menit setelah aku pergi." Perintahnya.

Aku mengangkat alisku, ingin menolak permintaannya namun ia menyuruhku untuk tetap diam dan tidak membantah atau ia mengancam akan merusak segalanya.

Ini menyebalkan. Sasori lebih dulu tancap gas pergi keluar dari halaman dan meninggalkanku bersama truk.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Ini membosankan. Sangat-sangat membosankan. Meskipun aku rutin melakukan hal ini setiap minggunya. Tetap saja membosankan. Tidak ada wanita seksi penjual minuman yang berkeliling dan sesekali menggoda kami para lelaki dengan bokong seksi dan payudara besarnya.

Semenjak peraturan ketat dibuka oleh pemilik arena. Ini terasa menyulitkan bagi kami, termasuk aku salah satunya. Aku merasa sangat bosan dan memilih untuk kembali ke rumah dan bermain bersama samsak milikku.

Memikirkan kalau itu adalah wajah menyebalkan si bajingan ehem kekasih Sakura.

Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau Sakura benar-benar memiliki kekasih. Hati kecilku yang paling dalam berusaha menolak kenyataan itu keras-keras.

Tapi ketika logika berbicara, aku mempercayainya. Mana mungkin wanita secantik itu tidak memiliki seorang kekasih? Ini konyol. Zaman sudah tidak sekuno dahulu jika wanita cantik hanya boleh dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka karena laki-laki mana pun tidak akan pantas bersamanya.

Sai datang bersama Naruto dengan dua botol anggur besar untuk menemani kami. Hari ini Itachi akan ikut bergabung dan tentu saja setelah mendapat ocehan panjang lebar dari sang ratu, Konan.

Ibuku tidak pernah memusingkan kedua anak laki-lakinya yang gemar memacu tingkat kelakian mereka di arena balap. Bahkan Ayahku yang notabene tidak menyukai balapan, justru berbalik untuk mendukung kami. Dan hasilnya? Seperti inilah. Kami tidak takut jika memacu mobil diatas rata-rata jika diluar arena. Ini menyenangkan. Jika kami kecelakaan, itu beda cerita.

"Siapa yang akan bertanding?" tanya Sai ketika ia membuka penutup botol anggur dengan tangan kirinya.

"Anak baru mungkin," jawabku asal. "Tidakkah kalian bosan di sini?" Aku melirik satu persatu sahabatku. Mereka hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyesap segelas anggur sembari memandangi mobil-mobil mewah untuk diadu nanti.

Ketika aku menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, aku menemukan Sasori sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Sakura dan Itachi di sana. Sontak aku berdiri untuk menghampiri mereka namun dicegah Sai ketika ia menarik lenganku untuk kembali duduk.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh, Sasuke. Sakura muak denganmu," katanya datar. Ia masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada mobil mewah yang aku sendiri tidak tahu milik siapa saja di sana.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, _man_." Jawabku masam.

Sai mendecih dan Naruto hanya tertawa samar. Mereka menyebalkan. Ini waktuku untuk mendekatinya dan tidak ada waktu luang lagi jika aku sampai gagal mendapatkannya. Ibuku akan beanr-benar mengikatku di gudang bawah tanah agar aku tidak lagi bisa membantah perintahnya.

Aku memandangi pintu masuk sekali lagi. Sakura pergi keluar dan Sasori bersama Itachi masuk ke dalam. Aku mengerutkan dahiku, mengapa Sakura tidak ikut bersama mereka masuk ke dalam?

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Itachi datang bersama Sasori di sampingnya. Mereka menyapaku dan aku membalasnya dengan gumaman. Di samping itu, mereka juga mengambil tempat untuk duduk dan saling berbicara satu sama lain.

Ini kali pertama aku melihat Sasori di sini. Sebelumnya, Sasori tidak bergabung bersama kami. Ia pindah ke klub balap lain dan baru bergabung hari ini bersama kami.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ingin menyapa teman lamamu? Sasori juga tetangga kita, bukan?"

Aku tersenyum dan Sasori membalasnya dengan tawa. Mungkin dia juga merasa dendam padaku karena pernah menyakiti hati adik perempuan yang dicintainya.

"Bisakah kita membeli air putih? Aku benar-benar haus," Naruto bergumam keras di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mengajaknya turun untuk membeli minuman di kantin dekat pintu masuk. Disana mereka menjual lengkap minuman dingin dengan harga yang terbilang masuk akal juga.

"Hei, bodoh. Kau seharusnya tahu diri untuk tidak membawa truk menjijikanmu itu kemari!"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku sembari memandang Naruto yang tampak bingung ketika mendengar suara teriakan wanita dari halaman parkir.

Suara yang terdengar tidaklah asing. Aku pernah mendengar suara ini. Maka ketika Naruto berlari menuju halaman, aku melihat sosok Karin yang tengah memukul bagian depan sebuah truk merah tua dengan salah satu teman wanitanya bersama wanita berambut merah muda lainnya yang tengah melindungi truk merah itu.

Sebentar…

Merah muda?

"Sakura?"

Aku mendekat dan Naruto mengekoriku dari belakang. Ketika jarak kami tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka, aku mendengar Karin berteriak sekali lagi dan suara teman wanitanya yang tertawa membuatku ingin memukulnya dengan sebongkah batu yang ada di halaman ini.

Ketika terdengar suara pintu truk membuka, aku segera mendekat. Mungkin saja Sakura membutuhkan bantuan dan ia tidak bisa menangani Karin sendirian.

Hei, bung. Aku serius ingin membantunya menjauhkan dari jangkauan si jalang Karin atau dia benar-benar akan mendapat masalah yang serius dariku jika berani melukai Sakura sedikit saja.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Aku benar-benar berlari ke arah mereka. Karin berteriak sangat kencang bersamaan dengan teman wanitanya yang ikut berteriak dan berlindung di balik mobil mereka.

Aku menutup mulutku yang terbuka dan Naruto yang ikut menutup wajahnya ketika pemandangan yang kulihat benar-benar menakjubkan.

Sakura menodongkan sebuah pistol laras panjang ke arah kepala Karin dan wanita itu jelas saja berteriak kencang karena takut peluru dari pistol itu menembus kepalanya.

"Jangan macam-macam, bodoh. Kaupikir kau siapa bisa merusak trukku seenaknya?" Sakura sekali lagi mendekatkan pistol itu ke arah pelipisnya dan Karin masih berdiri bergetar di sana. Yang bisa aku lakukanya hanya diam dan berdoa semoga pistol itu tidak berpindah mengarah padaku.

Seketika aku teringat dosaku pada Sakura di masa lampau. Menghinanya, mengejeknya, melakukan kekerasan fisik hingga wanita itu terluka membuatku tersadar kalau waktu bisa menyembuhkan segalanya. Dan aku merasa tertampar akan hal itu.

Lihatlah! Dia tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang kuat dan tangguh dan juga menarik. Ohya, dan cantik.

"Turunkan itu, Sakura."

Suara Sasori yang tegas nan dalam berhasil membuat kondusif suasana. Sakura kembali memasukkan pistolnya ke dalam truk dan melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Karin yang masih berani memandang matanya.

"Dia menjijikan, kau tahu?" Sakura berhenti di depan Sasori dan segera beranjak pergi masuk ke dalam truk dan memacu truk tua itu untuk keluar dari tempat parkir.

Aku memandang dirinya yang keluar dari halaman parkir dengan wajah penuh bangga. Sial, dia benar-benar wanita yang tepat dan harus segera kubawa untuk menghadapi sang nyonya besar. Tentu saja, mereka akan terkejut.

Sasori menghela napasnya. Ia melirik Karin yang masih bergetar dengan bersandar pada mobilnya dengan tajam. Sepertinya Sasori sangat marah pada wanita itu karena mengganggu Sakura hingga ia berani mengeluarkan pistol berbahaya itu.

"Sakura sudah mendapatkan surat izin memegang senjata, kalian harus tahu itu. Jika dia memegang senjata, dia legal. Dia tidak akan ditangkap. Lagipula, Sakura akan menggunakannya jika terdesak dan ada bahaya yang akan mencelakainya." Tatapan Sasori begitu menusuk pada Karin. Wanita itu hanya bisa menunduk dan tidak berani menatap mata kakak laki-laki Sakura itu.

 _Good man_ , ini pria idaman wanita di dunia. Melindungi mereka dari segala ancaman menyebalkan seperti ini misalnya.

.

.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Hari ini rumahku akan kedatangan tamu yang penting, itu yang dikatakan Ibuku saat kami selesai sarapan bersama. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang datang dan tidak mau peduli. Asalkan mereka tidak membuat keributan di sini, itu tidak menjadi masalah.

Aku sedang duduk bersama Sasori di taman belakang rumah dengan memandangi kolam renang besar dimana kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu. Aku sudah besar dan Sasori pun sama. Kami tidak mungkin berenang bersama seperti yang kami lakukan dulu.

Ayunan bergoyang seiring pijakan kaki Sasori yang mulai mendorongnya.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke? Sepertinya dia ingin sekali dekat denganmu lagi seperti dulu," Sasori membuka pembicaraan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku bahas seperti kemarin malam. "Apa karena kau membencinya?"

Aku menggeleng kecil. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kali ini. Jadi, aku membiarkan pertanyaan itu menguap bersama udara yang kuhembus.

"Dia benar-benar ingin menyapamu," tambahnya lagi.

Aku menoleh, memperhatikan majalah politik yang Sasori baca pagi ini. "Tidak ada gunanya membahas Sasuke lagi. Aku tidak membencinya, itu poin terpenting. Dan bisakah aku mendapatkan kekasih palsuku dalam waktu dekat?"

Sasori menghembuskan napas panjang. Ia terlihat lelah jika sudah berbicara denganku. "Aku bingung. Kemarin benar-benar mengejutkanku. Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan salah satu temanku, tapi kau sudah pulang dan membawa trukmu pergi dari sana."

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah?"

Sasori mengangguk mantap. "Yah mungkin kau tidak menyukainya. Tapi setidaknya masalah kalian benar-benar sama. Setidaknya ini akan berjalan lancar, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum manis. Lenganku bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang besar Sasori erat dan ia hanya bisa mendesah. Tapi kemudian balas memelukku.

Ibuku datang dengan senyum lebarnya. Sepertinya tamu yang ditunggu-tunggunya sudah datang dan itu jelas sekali terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sayangku, Gaara sudah datang!" Pekiknya girang.

Ibuku gila. Dia benar-benar gila. Aku serius.

Sasori hanya tersenyum sabar dan aku memasang wajah masam yang membuat senyum Ibuku luntur seketika. Benar 'kan? Aku sangat berpengaruh untuk kelangsungan hidupnya di masa mendatang.

" _Frankly, Mom_ ," aku menghela napas panjang, " _I don't give a damn._ "

Ibuku memasang wajah sedih dan merajuk secara bersamaan. Ia segera pergi dari taman untuk kembali bergabung bersama tamu menyebalkannya. Aku menutup wajahku dan rasanya ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ayolah, aku sekarat sekarang.

Ponsel Sasori berbunyi nyaring dan ia langsung mengangkatnya di dering kedua. Ia mengangguk dan segera pergi dari taman dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya pergi. Dan ternyata Sasori juga mempunyai tamu yang lain untuk berkunjung ke rumah. Ini menyenangkan. Mungkin saja Sasori ingin membantuku agar selamat dari masalah ini secepatnya.

"Apa kami datang terlambat?"

Kami?

Aku mengintip dari balik tangga dan menemukan Sasori sedang tersenyum sembari memukul bahu Itachi agak keras. Ketika aku memandangi dua pria itu sekali lagi, aku menemukan ada satu sosok lain yang bersembunyi di balik punggung Itachi.

"Sakura!" Sasori berteriak memanggilku.

Aku segera turun dari tangga dan pergi menemuinya. Aku memberikan senyum samar pada Itachi dan ia membalasnya dengan senyum lebar yang biasa ia berikan dulu ketika bermain bersamaku.

Lalu, tidak lama sosok Sasuke muncul dari balik punggung sang kakak dan dengan berani ia menatapku. Iris gelapnya masih sama seperti dulu, memukau dan menghipnotis siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Aku menoleh pada Sasori untuk memutuskan pandangan kami berdua. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama jika terus berdekatan dengan pria seribu pesona ini yang sialnya semakin mempesona ketika beranjak dewasa.

Sasori tersenyum manis padaku. "Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan—

"Sakura!" Ibuku memanggil namaku dan pikiranku kosong seketika. Wajahku memucat dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupikirkan selain menyelamatkan diri dari sini.

"Ya, Ma. Aku datang." Jawabku singkat.

Sasori menatapku tidak percaya. Ia ingin mencegahku untuk datang ke sana dan tidak melakukan hal nekat seperti berpura-pura pingsan di tempat atau mencoba meminum racun yang larut dalam minuman yang akan dibawakan oleh pelayan.

Aku mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan berusaha terlihat tegar. Aku memandang Sasuke sekali lagi. Ia tampak tidak tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan sekali lagi, ia terlihat tidak peduli. Benar-benar tidak peduli.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sasori masih setia menatapku dan mencoba menyalurkan arti tatapan itu padaku. Tapi tetap saja, aku harus datang atau Ibuku akan mengamuk.

Aku menarik tangan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam sampai kami tiba di ruang tamu. Disana, Gaara datang bersama adik perempuannya dan ia terlibat perbincangan serius dengan Ibuku yang jelas-jelas ini berkaitan denganku.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menahannya selama beberapa saat. Sampai sebuah senyum terukir di wajah pucatku. Aku menatap iris _jade_ Gaara dan beralih pada Ibuku ketika iris matanya terlihat terkejut saat melihat Sasuke tengah bergandengan tangan denganku.

"Mama, ini Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku."

Dan lihatlah apa yang menjadi reaksi mereka semua selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

 _See u next chapter, guys!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wonderland**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana kelanjutan masalah kemarin? Aku akan menjawabnya dengan benar dan tanpa paksaan sedikit pun. Kemarin itu benar-benar hal yang mengejutkan. Sebenarnya, aku berkunjung karena Itachi memaksaku setelah aku menceritakan bagaimana kejadian yang sesungguhnya pada Sasori setelah kami memiliki waktu berdua saja.

Dan Sasori dengan otak cemerlangnya langsung mengerti dan ia menyetujui untuk membantuku. Dan begitulah, aku terdampar di rumah mewah yang bisa dibilang tidak jauh berbeda dari rumah orang tuaku. Tapi yang jelas, hubungan kami masih datar.

Aku masih terus menggenggam tangannya, tapi Sakura? Dengan kasar dan tanpa berperikemanusiaan, dia melepas tanganku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja bersama Sasori dan Itachi yang bergosip masalah masa depan mereka yang terlihat buram.

Tentu saja, Konan adalah kakak ipar yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyeramkan. Sedangkan Sasori? Aku belum tahu siapa wanita yang akan dinikahi pria imut itu. Yang jelas, wanita itu pastinya seksi dan memiliki otak cemerlang sama seperti dirinya.

Oke ini bertela-tele. Yang pasti pada intinya, hubunganku dan Sakura masih biasa-biasa saja alias datar, tidak ada kemajuan yang fantastis semenjak insiden kemarin. Tapi ada satu hal yang bisa membuatku tersenyum, Ibu Sakura mengenalku sebagai kekasih putrinya dan bukan tetangga menyebalkan yang senang sekali melempari putrinya dengan plastik bekas makanan.

Apakah dia bertanya? Tidak. Dia hanya bisa menggeleng tak percaya tetapi wajahnya menyiratkan rasa putus asa. Mungkin dia bingung, kenapa putrinya harus memilih aku sebagai kekasihnya? Apa karena aku bankir yang sukses dan mempesona atau ada hal lain?

Dan untuk Rei tolol Gaara, menyingkirlah. Kasihan dia. Reputasi sebagai anak mama sudah tersebar luas seantero kota. Dia tampan, tentu saja, aku sebagai laki-laki normal mengakuinya. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding denganku.

Kasihan sekali, kemarin dia harus berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan bankir sukses Amerika. Dan dia? Hanya duduk mengkerut di sofa dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Apakah dia menangis? Mungkin saja. Mimpi basahnya tidak akan pernah terwujud untuk bersama Sakura.

 _Mati saja kau_. Dia tidak akan pernah bersama Sakura selamanya jika aku masih hidup dan bersiap untuk membunuhnya kalau ia masih bertekad untuk melanjutkan mimpinya.

Ibuku pernah bilang, kalau laki-laki haruslah tegas dan bertanggungjawab. Tidak boleh terlalu kekanakkan dan manja. Yah, jika kalian tahu, aku tidak termasuk di antara keduanya. Tapi terkadang, salah satu sifat menyebalkan itu muncul tiba-tiba dan Ibuku dengan senang hati menerimanya.

 _Jadi, disini yang bodoh aku atau siapa?_

Pada intinya, aku yang harus berjuang untuk Sakura dan harus untuk wanita itu seorang. Mungkin kedepannya aku akan mendapati nilai lebih karena bisa menawan hatinya.

Kalian mengerti maksudku 'kan?

Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya. Kalian akan muntah lalu membuang isi perut kalian padaku. Itu menjijikan dan aku akan memukul kalian kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku, terdampar pada apartemen yang merangkap menjadi anak sulungku. Serius. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar apartemenku tetap bersih dan steril dari kuman-kuman jorok seperti wajah Rei Gaara misalnya.

Tenang, _man._ Aku hanya bercanda.

Konan menghubungi Sai dan menyuruhku untuk menyiapkan makanan ketika ia sampai nanti. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat wanita menyebalkan itu berkunjung kemari. Mungkinkah karena perintah sang Nyonya besar atau dia hanya ingin menyulut api perang padaku?

Sai sudah datang sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kami berniat pergi ke club untuk menonton Super Bowl nanti malam tanpa adanya gangguan dari orang lain. Dan Konan dengan mudahnya menghancurkan segalanya.

Aku tahu mengapa Itachi memilih untuk berpuasa berbicara ketika Konan sudah mengoceh panjang lebar hingga semalaman. Kasihan kakakku, terkadang ia juga butuh bantuan untuk menghibur hati mulianya.

.

.

"Paman Sasuke!"

Aku menoleh ketika pintu apartemenku menjeblak terbuka dan gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam indahnya berlari padaku. Aku membuka kedua lenganku, menyambutnya dan menggendongnya sebentar.

"Halo, sweetie. Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari mengunjungiku?"

Hana mengangkat bahunya, ia melirik Konan yang tengah melemparkan tas kerjanya dan menatap garang pada dapurku.

"Mama bilang dia akan mengunjungi Paman karena Nenek menyuruhnya. Aku baru saja ingin makan eskrim bersama Kakek, tapi Mama bilang itu tidak perlu dan aku diajak kemari."

Oh, bidadari kecilku yang malang. Aku akan membelikan toko eskrim itu bila perlu untuk gadis kecilku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Tinggalah disini sampai malam, aku akan membelikanmu eksrim yang besar dan cokelat dalam jumlah banyak."

Hanya mengangguk dengan girang dan kepala hitamnya terus bergoyang karena rasa senangnya. Aku senang membuatnya tersenyum. Dia mampu membuat suasana hatiku berubah hanya karena melihat senyum kecilnya.

Hana berlari dariku setelah aku menurunkannya menuju Konan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Konan lakukan bersama Sai disana. Yang pasti, Sai sudah kebal dengan segala omongan Konan padanya. Ingatkan aku satu hal, hanya aku yang berani menjawab amukan Konan. Bukan Itachi, bukan Sai maupun Naruto. Mereka semua terlalu takluk dengan amukan Konan. Dan aku? Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan kalah dari wanita menyebalkan itu.

Hana mencuri dua kue panggang dari atas piring dan tersenyum malu-malu padaku. Aku mengangkat jempolku untuk memberinya pujian dan ia hanya terkikik.

Dia terlalu manis dan terkadang aku ingin sekali menyekapnya untuk diriku sendiri dan tidak akan pernah memberikannya pada siapa pun termasuk keluargaku sendiri.

Ibuku dan Konan adalah satu kubu. Mereka memiliki kecocokan yang banyak dan aku jelas-jelas mudah tersingkir dalam hal ini. Meskipun Ibuku menyayangiku, tapi tetap saja, dia bisa saja mengulitiku hidup-hidup dan menjadikanku umpan macan putih miliknya.

Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh macan putih itu jika aku sudah berubah sebesar Hulk.

.

.

Kami makan siang bersama. Naruto mengirimiku pesan kalau dia tidak bisa datang karena Ayahnya memaksanya untuk bermain golf bersama. Kasihan Minato, dia kesepian semenjak Kushina meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dan Naruto sudah bersumpah untuk selalu bisa di samping Ayahnya dimana pun pria malang itu membutuhkannya.

Aku melihat Hana yang sedang bermain boneka di ruang tengah. "Konan, kurasa Hana bisa tinggal bersamaku sampai ia dewasa nanti. Aku akan memberikannya padamu jika aku tidak sanggup lagi membiayai hidupnya."

Sebenarnya itu tidak akan terjadi, aku mampu merawatnya sampai ia menemukan pria tampan dan mapan yang tidak hanya ingin memakan bokongnya saja.

"Kalkunnya sangat berair, Sai. Kau benar-benar yang terbaik."

Sai tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Konan. Ini karenamu juga."

Aku memutar mata. "Hei, aku serius nih."

"Aku bisa mengajarimu banyak resep lagi jika kau mau," Konan memotong kalkunnya dan mengabaikan ucapanku. "Kau punya bakat memasak yang luar biasa."

Sai tersenyum. Ia juga tidak menanggapi kata-kataku. Teman macam apa dia ini? Kalau kami sedang berperang, aku tidak akan mau bergabung di satu kubu yang sama. Dia tidak bisa diandalkan.

"Hana," panggilku dan gadis kecilku langsung menoleh dengan senyum.

"Kau akan tinggal bersama Paman mulai hari ini," tatapan Konan melayang tajam ke arahku. "ah, kita tidak perlu membawa baju lamamu, sweetie. Aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu."

Dan aku menyeringai ketika napas Konan memburu layaknya serigala yang tengah mengintai mangsanya.

"Kapan aku menyetujuinya, bodoh?"

Lihatlah, wanita menyebalkan ini masih tidak mau menerima kekalahannya.

Aku memotong kalkun panggangku. "Oh?" sebelah alisku terangkat. "Kurasa pengabaian ucapanku tadi pertanda ya darimu."

Sai hanya tersenyum melihat pertikaian kami. Dia terlalu lelah membelaku di depan Konan sepertinya. Ini pernah terjadi di masa-masa Konan dan Itachi berpacaran. Aku dan Sai pernah melelang bikini milik Konan yang tidak terpakai ketika wanita itu hendak memberikan pada teman kuliahnya.

Konan tidak tahu hal itu, tapi Itachi tahu dan dia mengkhianati kami. Dan saat itu juga, aku menyadari kalau Konan menaruh bubuk kimia pada celana dalam kami berdua hingga aku tidak pernah keluar dari kamar mandi selama empat hari.

Kalian tahu apa reaksi Ibuku?

Dia hanya tertawa tapi Ayahku khawatir dan dia dengan segala kewibaannya membantuku keluar dari masa sulitku.

Jika kalian lupa aku ini siapa, aku tidak mau mengulangnya lagi.

.

.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

"Sakura, kurasa kau benar-benar sudah gila."

Ini Ino yang berbicara. Sebenarnya, aku berharap kalau Ibuku yang berbicara dan bukan Ino. Tapi reaksi yang Ibu berikan sangat jauh dari dugaanku. Dia tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan perjodohan konyol ini. Dan Rei Gaara? Bersiaplah kau pergi ke neraka. Aku benar-benar muak dengannya.

"Kalau kau tidak mendukungku, matilah saja sana kau." Aku mencibir keras ucapannya. Ino di sisi lain tidak mendukungku sama sekali. Aku butuh dukungan dari orang-orang terdekatku selain Sasori tentunya untuk mengalahkan Ibuku. Ini tidak semudah yang kubayangkan.

Aku tidak mungkin menembak Gaara di kamarnya pada malam hari 'kan? Aku akan dipenjara lima belas tahun karena kasus pembunuhan berencana.

"Oke. Dan kau akan menguburkan mayatku dimana? Dibelakang rumahmu?" tanya Ino sarkatis.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan membuangnya di laut."

Ino menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat dan memuakkan darinya. Tapi sungguh, itu cukup menghibur. Aku dan dirinya pergi keluar bersama untuk makan siang. Kami berencana akan berbelanja setelah itu makan malam dan kembali pulang.

Ibuku mungkin akan memarahiku tapi entahlah, aku benar-benar pusing. Aku secara refleks memperkenalkan Sasuke sebagai kekasihku dan coba lihat bagaimana respon Sasuke? Dia terlihat senang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kurasa dia salah makan atau dia lupa meminum anggurnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada keperluan apa antara kau dan Itachi?"

Ino mengangkat alisnya, "Oh itu, itu tidaklah penting. Ini masalah bisnis antara Ayahku dan dia."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sakura, kurasa Shimura Sai tidak seperti yang kaukatakan padaku waktu lalu," Ino berbicara perlahan dan inilah yang aku takutkan. Entah Ino yang dipermainkan atau Sai yang benar-benar serius padanya.

"Apanya?"

Ino menghela napas. "Dia tidak sebrengsek seperti yang kau kira. Dia baik. Mungkin menurutku, tapi Ayahku kurang menyetujuinya. Kau tahu? Sai terlihat ketakutan jika bertemu dengan Ayahku."

Aku melotot. Menatap tajam pada Ino. "Kau gila? Kau mengenalkan Sai pada Ayahmu? Ino, berdoalah supaya Ayahmu tidak lagi meracik bahan kimia untuk meracuni seorang Shimura Sai," ucapku datar.

Ino terkekeh geli. "Tentu saja aku akan menyuruhnya kalau ia benar-benar hanya bermain. Aku bisa saja memotong bolanya untuk dijadikan percobaan ilmiah. Itu tidaklah sulit, Sakura."

Aku tertawa keras. Dan Ino juga ikut tertawa bersamaku. Ini menyenangkan. Aku bisa melupakan masalahku. Setidaknya untuk hari ini.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

"Humble akan senang hati memakan bolamu, Sasuke!"

Masih dengan Konan dan selalu tentang wanita itu. Sebenarnya dia orang yang baik. Aku mengenalnya lebih dari separuh hidupku. Dia teman kecil yang manis. Tapi tidak ketika ia dewasa. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa Itachi tergila-gila pada wanita jelmaan seperti ini.

Kalian tahu siapa Humble itu? Dia adalah macan putih yang akan menjadi idola baru kalian. Aku akan menunjukkannya pada kalian ketika makan malam keluarga nanti.

Dia kesayangan orang tuaku. Aku juga mencintainya. Dia seperti anak bungsuku saat dia masih berumur tiga bulan. Tapi ketika dia dewasa? Aku akan menendang bokongnya menjauh dari keluargaku. Dia berbahaya walaupun penurut. Kalian heran 'kan? Aku juga.

Hana membenci Humble. Dia bilang Humble sering mengaum ketika Hana mencoba memberi makan dan membuat bidadari kecil itu menangis ketakutan dan berlindung di balik tubuh Itachi. Tapi ada waktu dimana Hana sering membanggakan Humble pada teman-teman TK-nya.

"Mama, bisakah aku menginap di rumah Paman Sasuke?" Hana bertanya dengan mata hitam bulatnya penuh harapan.

Konan menggeleng dengan senyum manis. Aku tahu itu adalah satu cara sang iblis untuk membujuk korbannya. Dan Hana? Dia mengangguk dan menuruti kata Ibunya.

 _Persetan._

Aku melanjutkan makan siangku dalam diam. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Aku menoleh pada Sai yang sibuk dengan salad sayurnya. "Sai, kau ingat kalau malam nanti kita akan pergi bersama Naruto?"

Sai mengangguk, ia mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan bibirnya. "Ya. Kurasa Itachi mau ikut bergabung."

Aku menyeringai dan Konan tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kurasa acara lelaki malam ini akan berjalan sempurna, _honey_ ," Konan mendesis jijik padaku dan aku masih tersenyum. "Aku akan membelikan kalian anggur nanti, man. Tenang saja."

Konan tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan suapan terakhir hidangan penutup. Ia terlihat kesal dan ia pintar menyembunyikannya dari kami. Dia mengambil tas kerjanya dan menarik Hana, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Oh, Konan. Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" seruku.

Konan tersenyum manis. Ia menatap putri kecilnya dengan kelembutan. "Nah, Sayang. Mari kita lupakan omong kosong Pamanmu itu, okay? Mama akan belikan kau cokelat dan eskrim. Kau suka?"

Hana mengangguk. Gadis kecilku mudah sekali dimanipulasi. Jika terjadi perang, dia prioritas utama untuk dilindungi.

Sai tersenyum ketika melihat sarkasme diantara kami berdua. Dia melambaikan tangannya saat Konan menutup pintu dan berteriak lantang, "Sampaikan salam kami pada Itachi, Konan! Kami akan mengirim taksi untuknya malam ini."

Sebenarnya aku dan Sai sama-sama menyebalkan. Jadi, setelah Sai berteriak, pintuku kembali terbuka dan jari tengah Konan muncul dari sana. Kami tertawa bersama. Menyadari hal apa yang kami sukai sejak dulu.

Membuat orang lain marah.

.

.

Saat aku duduk di bangku menengah pertama, Ibuku pernah memanggilkan seorang guru les gitar dan piano. Ini sangat aneh ketika aku berusia dua belas, orang tuaku membelikanku terompet besar dan mereka tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakan terompet sialan itu.

Mereka sangat senang ketika dua hari aku mengikuti pelajaran, aku bisa menguasai gitar dengan mudah. Tapi Roxy, anjing Husky peliharaan kami mengacaukannya. Dia berulang kali mengencingi gitar milik Nyonya Anko dan itu membuat Nyonya Anko marah sampai ia tidak lagi datang kerumah.

Aku berhutang pada anjing manis itu. Sekarang dia sudah besar, tingginya hampir sepinggang orang dewasa. Tapi aku tetap menyayanginya.

Dan saat itulah, aku menyadari kalau aku terlahir sebagai anak terkutuk dan menyebalkan. Ibuku sering memujiku di depan teman-teman sosialnya. Memujaku bagaikan dewa Zeus di Yunani sana. Dan aku cukup senang karena itu.

Tapi ada dimana ia sering memberikanku kata kotor karena aku yang tidak bisa menjaga sikapku pada anak lain yang notabene adalah anak dari teman sosialnya. Aku sering menjahili mereka. Membuat mereka menangis.

Dan Ibuku selalu bilang 'kau anak terkutuk.' Begitu. Tapi setelah itu dia menangis dan memelukku. Mengecup kedua pipiku dan bilang 'tidak, kau anugerah bagi kami. Kau pembawa keberuntungan kau segalanya. Kau jagoanku.' Dan segala macam lainnya.

Dan aku menjadi berbesar hati semenjak saat itu.

.

.

Sekarang latar berpindah. Aku dan Sai duduk di satu ruangan yang sama dimana ruangan ini dinamakan ruang lelaki. Berisikan majalah-majalah dewasa dan playboy, satu televisi plasma layar datang yang besar dan film-film erotis dewasa yang membangkitkan gairah laki-laki.

Ini ide Itachi dan Naruto. Mereka bersemangat sekali ketika mendekorasi ulang apartemenku. Ibuku tahu akan hal ini, dia mencoba mengacaukannya tapi tetap tidak berhasil.

Konan juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Mencoba membakar apartemenku tapi lagi-lagi, dia gagal.

Naruto dan Sai bersiap akan membangun tempat bagi mereka yang aman di apartemenku nanti kalau Konan benar-benar akan membakarnya. Konan tipe wanita pencemburu yang agresif dan mengerikan. Tapi ada dimana dia merasa tidak peduli dan membiarkan Itachi melakukan hal yang dia suka.

Dan Itachi akan menangis semalaman karena hal itu.

"Sasuke." Sai membuka penutup bir dengan tangan kosongnya.

Aku hanya bergumam rendah untuk menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Ah ini. Sai tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kelanjutan hubungan kami.

"Biasa saja. Apa yang kau harapkan?" tanyaku datar. Aku akan memberitahu pada mereka setelah hubunganku dan Sakura ada di titik terang. Meneriakkan pada dunia tentang hubungan kami. Tapi sebelum itu, tidak ada. Aku akan tutup mulut.

"Mungkin saja. Ada banyak kemungkinan yang bisa ditebak, Sasuke. Kau muda, bankir sukses, berpengalaman, cerdas, mempesona, dan mencintai wanita berpayudara besar dan bokong seksi. Salah Sakura jika ia tidak melirikmu sedikit pun. Dia kehilangan nilai lebih di hidupnya." Sai memujiku dengan tatapannya masih pada layar plasma. Aku tersenyum penuh arti. Kami seperti pasangan _lovewins_ sekarang. Tapi yang jelas, aku bangga. Jadi yang aku lakukan adalah menepuk bahunya dan ia tertawa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin muntah, Sasuke. Aku tidak benar-benar yakin saat mengucapkannya." Sai melanjutkan ucapannya dan aku benar-benar memukul punggungnya.

"Tidak apa, Sai. Kau akan menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki dimana voucher club NEM waktu lalu, akan menjadi milikmu."

Sai menoleh dengan kedua matanya berbinar penuh harap. "Benarkah? Sial, Naruto akan menangis selama satu minggu jika itu terjadi."

Kalian tahu voucher laknat apa itu? Itu adalah voucher gratis untuk satu malam yang dimana hanya tiga orang beruntung yang mendapatkannya. Aku bertaruh pada Naruto dan Sai waktu lalu untuk mendapatkannya. Dan lagi-lagi, bocah penuh keberuntungan ini mendapatkannya.

Dan isi dari club itu? Kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

Dahi Sai berkerut. Ia meminum bir itu langsung dari botolnya. "Aku tidak yakin," suaranya terdengar sedih. "Aku berniat untuk berkencan dengan Yamanaka Ino. Tapi kalau sampai dia tahu aku pergi ke club itu ..."

Suaranya tertelan dengan ketakutan di wajahnya.

"Ayahnya akan meracuniku diam-diam saat aku tertidur dan aku akan mati sendirian. Membusuk di kamar apartemen sampai petugas kamar datang dan menemukan mayat menyedihkanku."

Ini persis seperti kata-kata Itachi saat aku tidak memiliki pacar di usiaku yang ke dua puluh enam tahun ini.

"Biarkan aku hidup untuk menikmati hal lain bersama Ino. Lalu setelah itu, kau bisa memberikan voucher itu padaku." Sai melemparkan plastik bungkus makanan pada sudut ruangan.

"Sepakat."

Dia tersenyum lebar. "Kita sepakat."

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak menghubunginya atau sekedar basa-basi menanyakan bagaimana harinya. Karena yang menjadi masalah, aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya. Aku lupa bertanya dengan Sasori. Itachi mungkin mau membantuku nanti.

Semenjak insiden pengenalan itu. Sakura menendangku untuk segera pergi dari kastil mewahnya. Ia tidak mempersilakanku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar surganya dan menyuruhku untuk pergi setelah Ibunya memutuskan untuk menyendiri di kamar dan tidak lagi keluar untuk menemui Rei tolol Gaara.

Mudahnya, kenapa Rei Gaara tidak mati saja setelah kejadian memalukan itu? Seharusnya dia tahu kalau dia benar-benar ditolak. Sakura mungkin tidak menyampaikan secara gamblang. Tapi, dari ekspresi wajah dan tatapan mata seharusnya Gaara mengerti 'kan?

Sekali lagi, Gaara memang anak mama. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Lihat saja, tidak lama kemudian akan ada sekumpulan ibu-ibu sosial yang menyerbu rumah Sakura lalu apartemenku untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban karena membuat putra tampannya menangis.

Ini lucu. Dan aku membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Jadi, ketika aku masuk ke sebuah café kecil untuk kaum kelas atas, aku menemukan wanita merah muda bersama wanita pirang yang duduk bersama dan tampak tidak terganggu dengan pandangan pelanggan pria yang mencoba menggoda mereka.

Dengan sikap jantan, aku memolototi mereka semua dan berhasil. Mereka menjaga pandangan mereka dari dua wanita itu dan perlahan-lahan menjauh.

Aku tidak menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti memolototi Yamanaka Ino, aku hanya memberi isyarat mereka untuk berhenti memandangi Sakura. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak mengerti maksudku itu.

"Halo, _ladies_." Naruto, yang notabene adalah seorang penggoda wanita langsung mengambil langkah lebih dulu dari kami.

Sakura tersenyum dan Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Halo, Naruto. Lama tidak berjumpa." Sakura menoleh ke arah bunyi decitan kursi yang ditarik. Matanya berubah tajam ketika ia menangkap senyumku dari seberang mejanya.

"Sakura! Ah astaga, ingin sekali aku memelukmu." Sebelum Naruto melakukan hal itu, Sakura sudah mendorongnya dengan kedua tangannya dengan lembut dan tersenyum samar.

"Aku sedang flu, Naruto. Jangan dekat-dekat kalau kau tidak mau tertular." Jawabnya lembut.

Ah, suatu penolakan yang bagus. Aku memujinya diam-diam.

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan dia menarik kursi untuknya duduk di meja kami.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk memesan dua bir anggur dengan kadar alkohol rendah. Ia sepertinya tidak ingin mabuk atau Minato akan menyeretnya ke gudang bawah tanah dan menggantung mayatnya hidup-hidup di sana.

Aku melirik Sai yang tidak fokus pada anggurnya, melainkan fokus pada sang model cantik, Yamanaka Ino di seberang sana. Ino beberapa kali melemparkan kedipan nakalnya pada Sai. Dan tentu saja, sahabat bodohku ini menanggapinya dengan senyum nakal yang seksi.

Dan aku? Berharap Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi sayang sekali, aku tidak mendapatkannya. Nol besar. Sakura bahkan tidak melirikku sama sekali.

Aku menyedihkan.

Memang.

Aku akan minum anggur banyak hari ini.

Ketika pintu café terbuka lebar, sebelah alisku terangkat untuk menikmati suguhan pemandangan dari sosok Rei Gaara yang berjalan angkuh di dalam café seakan-akan ia adalah objek yang harus diperhatikan layaknya Tom Cruise.

Jangan bermimpi. Si tolol itu berbeda jauh dari aktor idolaku. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau membandingkannya dengan aktor idolaku.

Sakura terlihat tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Ia terlihat gelisah dan aku menangkap sejak tadi ia tidak henti-hentinya melirik Gaara yang duduk tidak jauh darinya sembari tersenyum nakal padanya.

Mati kau, Gaara.

Aku benar-benar akan menendang bolamu dan kau akan menangis ke pelukan Ibumu.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya disusul sang Yamanaka yang ikut bangkit dari kursi mereka. Ia meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dan berlalu pergi. Sebelum aku melihat sosoknya keluar dari pintu café, aku melihat Sakura menatapku dengan tatapan memelas dan memohon bantuan.

Sangat jarang sekali terjadi. Ini adalah kesempatanku.

Aku ikut berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua temanku yang menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan adalah bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan Rei Gaara dari sekitar kami dan menendang jauh-jauh bokongnya itu dari hadapanku.

Si brengsek itu ikut keluar. Ia tampak kecewa karena Sakura tidak menoleh ketika ia memanggilnya dengan berteriak. Aku ikut melangkah di belakangnya. Menikmati pemandangan yang sangat sangat menyenangkan ini.

Sakura berbalik setelah Ino masuk ke dalam kursi kemudi. Mata hijaunya sempat terkejut ketika mendapatiku yang berdiri bersandar pada mobilku untuk melihat mereka berdua yang tengah memasuki babak drama membosankan.

Sakura mengusap dahinya. Ia menutup pintu mobil penumpang dengan kasar dan melangkah mendekat ke arahku dengan sedikit berlari.

Aku dengan sadar membuka kedua tanganku untuk menyambut tubuh seksinya masuk ke dalam pelukanku. Ia memeluk leherku dengan erat dan napasnya terdengar memburu di telingaku.

Dan Gaara menyaksikan kami dengan pandangan terlukanya. Sungguh menakjubkan.

Sakura masih memelukku dan aku tidak berniat untuk melepasnya barang sedikit saja. Ia terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan saat ini. Maka ketika aku mendengar suara pintu mobil terbuka, aku melihat Ino keluar dan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka ketika melihat sahabat terbaiknya tengah berpelukkan denganku.

Gaara berusaha mendekat dan aku mengangkat tangan kananku untuk menghentikan aksi konyolnya lebih jauh lagi.

Sakura melepas pelukan kami, ia melirik Gaara dari bahunya dan mendapati kalau pria itu berdiri membatu di tempatnya. Melihatnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dan sorot mata yang menyedihkan.

Aku masih memegang lengannya, berharap agar Sakura tidak cepat lari dari pelukanku yang terasa amat menenangkan ini. Wajah wanita itu mendongak dan aku ikut menundukkan wajahku hingga dahi kami bersentuhan.

Ketika dia memejamkan matanya, aku merasakan kalau ada sentuhan lain di bibirku dan ketika aku ikut membuka mataku, aku menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Bibir hangat itu menempel pada bibirku. Dan kalian berpikir apa yang akan aku lakukan? Tentu saja, aku dengan senang hati menerimanya. Membalas semua tindakannya dengan sama bergairahnya dengan dirinya. Ia tampak terkejut dengan reaksiku, tapi tak lama ia menikmatinya.

Sama seperti diriku.

Ini terdengar seperti siksaan yang menyenangkan. Tapi aku menikmatinya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Itu teriakan tak percaya dari Yamanaka Ino di sebelah sana. Ia terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan aku masih saja tidak memedulikannya. Yang aku pedulikan adalah bibir manis yang menjadi tawanan bibirku sampai saat ini. Sakura masih belum ingin melepas ciuman kami. Begitu juga aku.

Dan ketika aku membuka sebelah mataku, pemandangan wajah Gaara yang memerah dan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuatku menang seratus langkah darinya. Mungkin setelah ini akan tersebar berita tentang kematian dari anak pengusaha sukses, Suna Group, yang menembakkan pistol ke kepalanya karena calon istrinya tengah bercumbu dengan orang lain.

Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Sangat sangat menyenangkan.

Dan untuk Ibuku? Dia akan merasa bangga pada putra bungsunya karena berhasil menaklukan wanita yang menjadi incaran nomor satu kaum adam disini.

Untuk kalian semua? Berhati-hatilah.

Permainan ini belum selesai sampai disini.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Jawab pertanyaan yang masuk dulu yaa!

 **Wonderland lagu siapa?** Taylor Swift mba. Ada di album 1989 deluxe.

 **Ini sequel dari Fallen Too Far ya?** Bukan. Tapi memang idenya diambil dari sana. Sequel buat itu fanfic ada lagi ntar.

 **Gaara kenapa jadi anak mama thor?** Anak mama yang seksi. Ntar Gaara berubah kok /spoilerdikit/ ya intinya cuma beberapa chap doang dia gitu.

 **Sakura kok mau aja sama Sasuke padahal udah disakitin?** Yah, namanya juga saling membutuhkan. Tapi ntar Sasuke bakalan dapet balasannya kok, selaw.

 **Nanti mereka saling jatuh cinta engga?** Masih lama itu ga akan dekat-dekat chap ini. Hubungan mereka cuma saling menguntungkan aja.

 **Sakuranya keliatan kayak punya rencana buat Sasuke ya?** Yup. Like Taylor Swift's song 'Better than Revenge' idenya juga separuh dari sana. Jadi ya, liat nanti ya.

 **Kenapa latarnya New York, kenapa engga yang lain?** I love NY so damn much. Ngarep banget bisa kesana jadi yaaaaaaaaagituudehhhh

Okay, guys, terima kasih buat yang baca sampai sini. Maafkan typo dan teman-temannya. Saya enggak sempat ngecek lagi.

Lots of Love

Delevingne


	4. Chapter 4

**Wonderland**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

Sebenarnya, kalau boleh aku mengutarakan pendapatku untuk masalah ini, aku tidak pernah ingin datang. Tidak sama sekali. Rasa ingin unjuk diri saja tidak pernah terlintas sedikit pun di kepala besar ini. Kenapa? Kalian tahu benar alasannya.

Ibuku mengajakku untuk datang pada pesta perayaan antar para pebisnis yang sekiranya dilakukan tiga tahun sekali. Memang, hanya tiga tahun sekali dan perayaan ini benar-benar akan berakhir menyebalkan.

Selama dua puluh lima tahun hidup, aku belum pernah datang sebagai tamu bersama keluargaku. Lengkap. Itu mustahil. Aku punya jadwal dan kesibukan yang luar biasa. Acara ini tidak berguna sama sekali bagi orang sepertiku. Terlihat sombong? Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, aku tidak pernah ingin datang atau menunjukkan diri sebagai bagian dari keluarga bankir ini.

Kenapa? Mudah sekali. Aku tidak pernah ingin bertemu dengan orang-orang kaya yang sombong yang sering sekali menggunakan uang mereka untuk melecehkan perempuan di luar sana. Aku tahu, mereka punya kebebasan untuk menggunakan hak mereka. Tapi, percayalah, banyak wanita di luar sana yang mengalami depresi berat karena anak-anak kaya ini. Dan beruntung, Sasori bukan bagian dari bajingan seperti mereka.

Jadi pada intinya, aku tetap tidak ingin datang. Sekali pun tidak.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

"Kau serius? Acara itu malam ini?"

Wajah Sai yang bergerak naik turun menandakan perkataanku benar. Aku tidak tahu kalau undangan perayaan itu akan diadakan malam ini. Kupikir, perayaan itu akan berlangsung lusa.

"Apa Ino akan datang?"

Sai menggeleng singkat. Bibirnya membuka kecil untuk bersuara. "Aku sudah mengajaknya dan dia tidak mau hadir bersamaku."

"Alasannya?"

"Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya. Dia tidak mau melihat masa lalunya," Sai mendesah berat. "Jika dia mau, aku bisa membantunya untuk mengenalkan diriku sebagai kekasih barunya."

Kasihan sekali. Sai yang malang.

"Ada gereja di persimpangan. Kau sebaiknya pergi ke sana dan menceritakan masalahmu," jawabku singkat yang berhasil membuat Sai melotot padaku. Ini serius. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar curahan hati orang lain. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk.

"Aku pergi."

Sai bangun dari sofa dan membawa tubuhnya keluar dari ruanganku. Ini baru jam sembilan pagi dan aku sudah membuat temanku jengkel. Bagus. Terkadang yang perlu kulakukan adalah mengutuk diriku sendiri.

.

.

"Kau akan datang?"

Aku mengangguk singkat. Berpikir bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang. Mungkin, Ayahku akan menendang bokongku dalam waktu singkat dan Ibuku yang dengan senang hati mengulitiku untuk dijadikan makanan Humble.

Naruto hanya bergumam singkat dan kembali memakan sepiring sandwich yang tersisa satu di piring besarnya. Perlu aku ingatkan satu hal, makanan penting untuk Naruto. Mata lebarnya tidak akan menoleh pada suatu hal yang lain jika ada makanan sisa yang terlihat lezat di matanya. Seperti ini misalnya. Ketika Sai mendapat telepon penting dari asistennya, Naruto dengan segala kecepatannya langsung menyambar sandwich milik Sai. Dan beruntung, Sai membolehkannya. Makanan tidak terlalu penting untuk Sai saat ini.

"Kau datang sendiri?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Sangat bodoh.

Aku tertawa sarkatis. "Kaupikir saja sendiri," gerutuku. "Apa kau berpikir aku akan mengajak sepupumu?"

Naruto memutar matanya. Bagus sekali, dia tidak senang jika aku sudah membahas masalah sepupu menyebalkannya. "Aku bermimpi buruk jika itu sampai terjadi."

Aku memberikan jempolku padanya.

Naruto lalu bergidik ngeri. "Tapi, bagaimana jika nanti malam Karin hadir? Kau tidak bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Dia punya banyak koneksi penting. Termasuk Ibumu." Naruto menekankan kata Ibu dengan keras.

Seketika aku melepaskan minuman sodaku. Aku melirik Naruto yang memandangku dengan tatapan penuh iba. Dia benar. Jika, Karin hadir, aku akan mati.

"Aku tidak punya firasat Sakura akan hadir," Naruto kembali bersuara sembari mengunyah makanannya. Sebelum aku menjawab, mulut lebar itu sudah kembali bergerak. "Dia bukan tipe wanita seperti itu. Memamerkan dirinya di depan banyak umum."

Dia benar. Sekali lagi. Naruto benar.

Aku memandang sandwich yang tersisa satu potong itu dengan tatapan menjijikan. Aku tidak lagi bernapsu untuk memakan jatah makan siangku. Terima kasih untuk Naruto, berkat dirinya, aku merasa muak dengan makananku sendiri.

"Hei, Sasuke! Jangan tinggalkan makananmu!"

Benar, kan? Baru saja lima langkah aku pergi, suara keras Naruto bergema sampai menyakiti telingaku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Balasku yang diartikan sebagai tanda iya untuknya mengambil sandwich milikku.

.

.

Saat aku keluar dari dalam lift, aku bertemu Itachi yang tengah berbicara serius dengan salah satu pria yang sebelumnya kukenal sebagai pengawal pribadi untuk istrinya, Konan, yang memilih untuk pergi tanpa pengawasan. Yah, walaupun Itachi bersikeras untuk tetap meninggalkan pengawal kepercayaannya, Konan tetap saja keras kepala.

"Apa yang terjadi?" selaku di tengah-tengah pembicaraan mereka.

Itachi memberi isyarat agar pengawal itu pergi dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Kakakku lebih memilih untuk memutar badannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkanku seperti orang idiot.

"Aku tidak akan datang malam ini," seruku yang berhasil membuatnya memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat menatapku.

"Kau sudah gila?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Tergila-gila lebih tepatnya. Pada seorang wanita."

Itachi memutar matanya. Dia memasang ekspresi wajah menyebalkan yang jelas-jelas mengejekku. "Terserah. Tapi, aku tidak akan membantumu mencari alasan pada Ibu nanti."

"Begitu, ya?"

Itachi mendesah. "Kau pikir saja sendiri. Gunakan akalmu untuk menghindari tendangan bokongmu nanti," jelasnya yang membuatku memutar mata dan dia tertawa.

Itachi mudah sekali tertawa pada lelucon yang tidak masuk akal dan tidak lucu sama sekali. Tidak sepertiku yang memilih untuk tetap memasang wajah biasa saja dalam situasi apa pun.

Itachi kembali melangkah menuju ruangannya. Dan aku mengikutinya untuk pergi ke ruanganku juga. Sebelum sampai di sana, aku bertemu Sai yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya dan sebuah senyum lebar timbul di wajah malangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah meringis.

Sai menutup teleponnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Ino akan datang. Dia mau datang malam ini bersamaku."

Oh, ya Tuhan. Sai yang malang berubah nama menjadi Lucky Bi****s. Ups, aku tidak akan mengumpat lagi. Tapi, yang jelas. Julukan malang berpindah padaku.

"Aku akan berdoa untukmu nanti, Sasuke. Semoga keberuntungan akan berpihak padamu juga, _man_ ," katanya sembari menepuk pundakku agak keras. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan dia pergi sejauh mungkin. Aku akan terlihat mengenaskan sendiri nanti.

.

.

Ini benar-benar malam yang panjang. Sangat panjang. Kupikir setelah aku tertidur lama dan terbangun, aku kembali bertemu dengan sinar matahari. Ternyata tidak. Aku bertemu dengan lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala terang. Menyakitkan mata.

Jam enam tepat. Aku masih punya waktu satu jam untuk pergi ke perayaan. Ibuku mengirimi pesan suara dan pesan singkat yang bisa kalian bayangkan jumlahnya. Tidak hanya satu atau dua, tapi puluhan. Benar-benar.

Ayahku juga berlaku hal yang sama. Dia hanya mengirimiku pesan singkat yang berbunyi;

" _Datanglah malam ini, atau Ibumu akan benar-benar membebaskan Humble dan membiarkannya mencari mayatmu."_

Bagus. Aku terpojok.

Alasannya mudah sekali. Aku tidak ingin bertemu Karin. Klise.

Tapi, serius. Wanita itu akan berakting seolah-olah dia tercantik malam ini. Dia harus menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi sekali lagi, itu tidak akan berguna. Terutama untukku.

Naruto sudah dipastikan hadir. Sai juga sama. Sedangkan aku, entahlah. Jiwa remajaku kembali bangkit, antara iya dan tidak.

Tahun sebelumnya, aku selalu hadir dan menjadi yang terbaik di antara semuanya. Bangga? Tentu saja. Ibuku sangat bangga. Dia selalu membanggakanku di depan teman-temannya. Dan beberapa dari mereka sangat senang jika aku mau berkencan dengan salah satu putri mereka.

Dan hari ini aku akan datang seorang diri. Bagus. Untukmu kawan? Bantulah doa untukku agar Tuhan mau memberikan keberuntungannya padaku.

.

.

 **19.00 PM, La Begginia. Los Angeles, United States of America.**

Aku datang. Aku benar-benar datang. Dengan mobil keluaran bulan kemarin, aku datang sebagai tamu seorang diri. Keluargaku sudah lebih dulu pergi dan mungkin mereka ada di dalam. Menungguku.

Saat aku berdiri tepat di depan pintu hotel, aku melihat Naruto yang melambaikan tangannya dengan Hana yang ada dipelukannya. Gadis kecilku ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku mengangguk singkat dan mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ah, Sasuke kita benar-benar hadir. Kupikir, aku bermimpi buruk tadi karena dirimu," kata Konan yang menjadi salam pembuka untukku malam ini.

"Berdoalah, semoga mimpi burukmu tidak beralih pada suamimu," jawabku tenang yang diberi delikan tajam Itachi. Konan hanya tersenyum masam dan dia menerima Hana dari Naruto.

"Halo, Paman Sasuke." Hana mengulurkan kedua tangannya padaku dan aku membawanya ke dalam pelukanku. Gadis kecilku yang cantik. Dia benar-benar mempesona malam ini. Kuakui, selera Konan dalam urusan pakaian memang yang terbaik. Lihatlah! Hana memakai gaun putih panjang dengan pita rambut yang senada dengan gaunnya. Dan juga sepatu mungilnya yang aku yakin kalau Konan membelinya khusus pada toko sepatu terbaik di Amerika.

Naruto menepuk bahuku sesaat setelah aku melihat keluarga Haruno datang. Tanpa Sakura. Sekali lagi, tanpa adanya Haruno Sakura. Hanya ada Sasori dan kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada Sakura.

Sial. Benar-benar sial. Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalkannya pada Ibuku nanti? Matilah aku.

Naruto mengulum senyumnya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah gelinya ketika mendapati wajah masamku ketika berpandangan dengannya. Teman macam apa dia ini?

"Uh, Sai datang bersama Ino? Wah, kurasa dia benar-benar bajingan beruntung," kata Naruto setelah tak lama keluarga Haruno datang, Sai menyusul di belakang mereka bersama Ino yang tampil glamour dengan pakaiannya. Naruto benar, Sai bajingan beruntung.

Ibuku tersenyum. Dia menyenggol pundakku dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Sai akan mati bahagia mendapat cintanya, Yamanaka."

"Dia tidak benar-benar mencintainya, Ma," jawabku yang diberi dengusan Ibuku.

"Kau tidak tahu arti cinta itu sendiri, ya? Terkadang aku kasihan padamu yang tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang cinta itu sendiri, sayang," kata Ibuku yang sukses membuatku mendelik ke arahnya. Ibuku hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pipi kananku lembut.

Ayahku yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum samar. Lalu, mereka berdua kembali berbaur bersama teman mereka yang aku sendiri tidak mau tahu siapa mereka. Aku memutar tubuhku, mendapati tatapan mata Yamanaka Ino yang tertangkap basah sedang menatapku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menarik darimu, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Ino yang kuberi alis terangkat. Lalu, dia kembali bersuara. "Kau tidak pantas disebut cassanova terkadang. Julukan itu terlalu bagus untukmu." Lanjutnya yang direspon dengan senyuman geli dari Konan dan Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" seruku agak kesal.

Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari tersenyum kecil. Sai yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Sial, kalau saja Yamanaka Ino adalah laki-laki, jelas saja dia tidak akan selamat sampai rumah nanti.

Naruto menegak anggurnya yang diantar pelayan wanita di sekitar kami. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan mabuk.

Ino terlihat ragu-ragu dengan minumannya dan Sai dengan santainya menukar minuman itu dengan yang lain agar wanitanya merasa tersanjung dengan perlakuannya.

Geez. Shimura Sai memang pintar memainkan perasaan wanita.

"Karin datang," Naruto berbisik di telingaku. Awalnya aku berpikir dia benar-benar mabuk dan melantur, tetapi setelah aku menoleh, dia benar.

Matilah aku.

Tuhan, bantu aku.

Karin datang dengan gaun malamnya yang panjang sampai menutupi mata kakinya. Dengan sepatu berhak tinggi berwarna merah terang dan gaun tanpa tali bahu yang memamerkan bahunya. Rambut merahnya diikat tinggi. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan tinggi air mancur yang ada di depan hotel.

Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak sedang melucu saat ini.

Karin tersenyum lebar ketika tatapan para tamu mengarah padanya. Beberapa dari mereka memandangnya dengan pandangan memuja dan bersiul untuk menggodanya. Aku mendengus, diikuti suara seperti muntahan dari Naruto dan ringisan geli dari Sai. Mereka bertiga benar-benar sahabatku.

"Ya, Tuhan. Karin benar-benar datang malam ini," seru Ibuku yang terlihat seperti pemburu yang baru saja menemukan buruannya untuk dipanggang malam nanti. Sorot matanya yang berbinar membuatku mual. Karin dengan senyumnya melangkah mendekati meja kami.

"Bisakah aku pergi? Aku punya tugas di atas meja kerjaku," lirihku pada Itachi yang diberi delikan Ayahku.

"Tidak ada tugas untuk malam besar ini, nak," jawab Ayahku yang diberi anggukan setuju Itachi. Konan terlihat mengulum senyumnya dan Hana yang berulang kali memandang Karin dengan pandangan sinis.

Ino memandang Karin dengan pandangan merendahkan. Aku suka wanita ini. Ino terkadang seperti memihakku, tapi terkadang dia juga berbalik untuk memusuhiku.

"Nah, Sasuke, bisakah kau sapa Karin? Dia terlihat sangat cantik malam ini." Pinta Ibuku yang langsung kuberi respon decakan kecil.

"Kau seharusnya pulang dan berganti baju dengan piyama tidurmu. Jangan lupa cuci kakimu," kataku datar dan salah satu tangan Ibuku meluncur bebas untuk memutar kulit pinggangku.

Aku meringis saat putaran tangan itu terasa sakit. Ibuku tetap memasang wajah malaikatnya dan tidak terpengaruh apa pun akibat desisan sakit dariku.

Karin masih tetap memasang senyumnya yang justru membuatku mual. Aku menoleh pada Naruto yang juga memasang mimik wajah yang sama.

Aku mengambil anggur, menegaknya dalam dua kali tegakan dan habis. Satu gelas anggur telah berhasil lenyap. Aku butuh lebih banyak lagi.

"Oh, Sakura datang!?"

Pekikan suara Sai yang agak keras membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Sai mengarahkan dagunya pada pintu utama. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, dan sosok Haruno Sakura datang dengan _dress_ biru muda bertali bahu, _stiletto_ berwarna putih menyala dengan tatanan rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang.

Kalau diibaratkan saat ini, dia benar-benar seperti malaikat yang turun dari surga.

Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Aku berjanji akan sering datang untuk acara keagamaan.

"Sakura!"

Sasori melambaikan tangannya dari sudut kanan ruangan. Sakura memberikan senyumnya pada sang kakak. Sangat kontras dengan wajahnya ketika pertama kali datang dan berdiri di tengah pintu. Sepertinya wanita itu bernasib sama sepertiku, terpaksa.

"Sakura, kemari!"

Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino. Berdiri tepat di belakangku bersama Sai yang juga tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura memasang wajah masamnya ketika kami bertemu tatap. Berbeda denganku yang memasang wajah idiot karena senang dirinya datang.

"Haruno Sakura? Itu benar-benar Sakura?" seru Ibuku tak percaya.

Aku mengangguk dengan senyum bangga. Tetapi reaksi yang diberikan Karin berbanding terbalik. Dia memutar matanya tampak bosan dengan mimik wajah yang saat ini sedang kumainkan.

Sakura menghampiri keluarganya untuk berbicara sesuatu. Baru tidak lama, dia bergerak mendekat ke arah meja kami.

"Halo, semua," sapanya ramah. Dia tersenyum pada Ibu dan Ayahku yang ikut memasang senyum terbaik mereka. Ino mendekat dan merangkul bahu kecilnya dengan senyum.

"Sangat cantik. Haruno Sakura benar-benar cantik malam ini," puji Ino yang kuberi anggukan setuju.

Sakura tersenyum samar. Tatapan matanya tidak beralih dariku. "Apa kau tidak punya kaca dirumah? Kau juga tampil memesona hari ini, Ino," jawabnya yang diberi anggukan setuju Sai.

Tak lama kami bertatapan memang, karena Sakura sudah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Karin yang memasang wajah garang padanya.

"Oh, kau datang? Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Tapi yang pasti, kau orang penting sampai bisa datang kemari?" sinis Sakura.

"Tidak sepenting dirimu, Sakura." Naruto membuka suaranya diikuti kedipan mata nakalnya.

"Mama, Sakura ini kekasih baru Uchiha Sasuke. Yang pernah membuat kita bertanya-tanya siapa wanita yang bisa menaklukan sang cassanova," kata Konan yang langsung membuat Ibuku melebarkan matanya.

Sakura memasang wajah datarnya. Berulang kali tatapan matanya melirik padaku. Sebagai seorang gentle sejati, aku mendekatinya, menarik tangannya agar aku bisa menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini kejutan untuk Mama." Serius. Aku menikmati ekspresi wajah terkejut dari kedua orang tuaku dan juga Karin. Bibir Ibuku sedikit terbuka dan sorot mata Ayahku yang berulang kali menatapku juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Kau sedang tidak bercanda, Sasuke?" sanggah Karin.

Aku mengangkat tangan kami yang saling bertautan. "Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

Karin terdiam. Dia menoleh pada Ibuku yang memasang wajah tak percaya, terkejut, dan masih banyak lagi yang membuatku tersenyum puas.

Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Memasang senyum terbaiknya, Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan tautan tangan kami, tetapi tenaganya yang kecil tidak bisa mengalahkan kekuatan laki-laki sepertiku.

Karin perlahan-lahan mundur dan meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Diikuti Ibuku yang pergi setelahnya. Ayahku hanya diam, memandangi kami berdua lalu pergi. Sepertinya keputusan tetap ada di tangan Ibuku.

Sakura melepas tautan tangan kami dengan paksa. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan datarnya. Beralih pada Ino yang tersenyum lebar pada kami.

"Wah, Uchiha, babak drama baru saja dimulai, ya? Aku tidak boleh terlewat kalau begitu," Ino tersenyum lebar yang membuat Sakura harus menarik pipi kirinya agak kencang hingga memerah.

"Paman Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih?" Hana mendekat ke arah Sakura. Mata gelapnya yang bulat dan besar menatap Sakura dengan pandangan berbinar. Sakura menoleh pada Itachi yang tersenyum.

"Itu putri pertama kami, Uchiha Hana," jawab Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum. Dia berjongkok untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan Hana.

"Halo, manis. Namaku Sakura, panggil Sakura saja."

Hana tersenyum manis. Dia memegang tangan Sakura lalu melepasnya dan kembali berlari menuju Ibunya.

"Dia sedikit pemalu," Konan menjelaskan tingkah Hana yang menggemaskan. "Kurasa dia menyukaimu."

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Oh, Konan, aku juga menyukaimu putrimu. Dia sangat cantik."

Lihat, kan? Dua wanita cantik itu saling memuji. Bukan Konan yang kumaksud, tetapi Hana dan ya, kalian tahu siapa.

.

.

Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit setelah Sakura datang. Rei Gaara bersama Ibunya juga datang sebagai tamu. Aku memutar mataku dan menatap Sakura yang memandang Gaara dengan pandangan lelahnya. Anak mama itu datang dengan bergandengan erat bersama Ibunya.

Aku akuinya, Nyonya Rei sangat cantik. Tapi tidak untuk anak laki-lakinya.

"Kau bisa muntah kapan pun kau mau," aku berbisik di telinga Sakura. Kepala merah mudanya menoleh dan salah satu alisnya terangkat padaku. "Bisakah aku mengeluarkannya di jasmu saja? Aku malas untuk pergi ke kamar mandi," balasnya.

Aku mendengus dan dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Gaara mengambil tempat tidak jauh dari kami. Dan aku benar-benar mendapatinya tertangkap memperhatikan Sakura dari mejanya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Suara langkah kaki mendekat, aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasori mendekat ke meja kami. Dengan senyum menawannya, Sasori menyapa kami dengan ramah. Menepuk bahuku bergantian dengan Itachi.

"Aku sempat berpikir Sakura tidak akan hadir. Apa yang membuatmu hadir kesini malam ini?" tanya Sasori dengan berbisik.

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjangnya. Dia melirikku sekilas lalu kembali pada Sasori. "Ino memaksaku. Kau tahu, dia selalu menggunakan kartu as-nya padaku," jawab Sakura masam yang diberi kekehan Ino.

"Lagipula, ini pertama kalinya kami berdua hadir di sini. Kurasa, bukan masalah," lanjutnya. Dan aku bermetamorfosa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Khusus untuk hari ini saja.

Sasori mengangguk. Dia berulang kali melirik Gaara yang tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Sakura. Aku sedikit bergerak untuk mentupi arah pandangnya. Dan itu berhasil membuatnya kesal.

Aku tersenyum puas. Gaara kembali memfokuskan dirinya menatap panggung yang mulai menyala terang pertanda acara akan dimulai. Sai mengambil satu gelas anggur lagi untuknya. Dan Naruto yang mengambil dua gelas untukku. Saat pelayan laki-laki itu mendekat pada Sakura, wanita itu mengangkat tangannya menolak secara halus minuman yang diantar.

Sakura sedang tidak ingin mabuk malam ini.

Beberapa gadis cantik lewat di depanku dengan kerlingan mata nakal mereka. Aku meresponnya dengan senyum samar yang sayangnya berhasil tertangkap oleh Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum padaku, dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekat. Aku merasa tatapan Sakura seperti merendahkanku.

"Terkadang kau terlihat seperti bajingan, Uchiha," bisiknya.

Aku mendengus. Sedikit menunduk agar bisa berbisik di telinganya. "Kalau begitu kita impas," matanya melebar menatapku. "Terkadang kau juga terlihat seperti jalang kelas satu. Namun lebih baik dan mempesona diantara semuanya."

Tuhan, cabut saja nyawaku saat ini juga.

Sakura hampir saja menyiram anggur itu padaku. Tatapan matanya nyalang dan seolah ingin mengulitiku hidup-hidup. Aku menyeringai lebar padanya, lalu mendekatkan wajahku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan.

Deru napasnya yang memburu seakan memberi kode padaku agar aku segera menciumnya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, suara pria dari arah panggung membuyarkan suasana. Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya dan berbalik untuk menatap panggung. Kedua pipinya tampak lucu dengan warna merah yang mulai timbul. Aku tersenyum, berhasil membuatnya merona.

"Mari, kita rayakan malam ini dengan sebuah musik klasik yang menjadi kebanggaan Amerika!" seru pembawa acara itu dan tepuk tangan dari para tamu yang hadir menambah kemeriahan suasana.

Ibuku sudah kembali bersama Karin yang terus mengekor bagai anak ayam pada induknya di belakang Ibuku. Ibuku menatapku dengan pandangan datar dan juga pada Sakura. Tetapi Sakura tak gentar ketika mata cerahnya bertemu dengan mata kelam tajam milik Nyonya Uchiha. Benar-benar wanita pemberani.

"Seperti yang sebelumnya, agenda acara ini akan tetap sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu. Dimana akan ada enam orang yang beruntung mendapat tiket gratis berlibur satu pekan ke Hawai!"

Alisku terangkat ketika suara tepuk tangan dan para pria yang bersiul meramaikan suasana. Aku menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terdiam di tempatnya.

"Yang kita tahu, tiga tahun sebelumnya berlibur ke Aspen dimenangkan oleh keluarga Uchiha Itachi dan istrinya, Uchiha Konan dan Haruno Sasori beserta Uzumaki Naruto. Saat ini panitia menambahkan jumlah penginapan dan tiket pesawat untuk para tamu terhormat kita!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika dia menepuk bahuku. Untuk masalah ini, jujur saja aku tidak pernah menang. Beberapa kali aku kalah dan keberuntunganku selalu berpihak pada orang lain. Tapi entahlah untuk tahun ini.

"Kurasa aku akan mendapatkannya," bisik Ino pada Sakura yang hanya merespon dengan dengusan.

Panitia mulai turun dan membagikan selembar amplop pada tamu yang hadir. Aku dan Sakura juga mendapat amplop yang sama dan kami berdua tidak tahu apa isi amplop itu. Bisa saja salah satu dari kami akan pergi atau tidak keduanya.

"Silakan buka amplop yang diberikan," pembawa acara itu berteriak melalui microphonenya.

Aku membukanya dengan pandangan waspada. Jika saja aku dapat kartu emas ini dan Karin juga mendapat keberuntungan yang sama, aku akan angkat kaki dari Amerika dan pergi untuk mencari keberuntungan lain.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" seru Sakura ketika dia mengangkat kartu emas polosnya dari dalam amplop.

"Sial, Sakura! Kau akan berlibur ke Hawai!" Teriak Naruto girang. Para tamu langsung menoleh ke meja kami dan beberapa dari mereka mengucapkan selamat pada Sakura dari tempat mereka masing-masing. Sasori tersenyum senang, tapi tidak dengan Ibunya. Nyonya Haruno tampak tidak senang putrinya pergi berlibur.

"Oh, aku juga dapat!" Ino berteriak histeris dan diberi pelukan Sai yang juga mendapat kartu yang sama.

Sekali lagi, Sai yang beruntung. Sasuke yang malang.

Aku belum berani membuka amplop milikku. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mendesah. Lalu, tak lama pekikan suara Gaara yang terkejut membuyarkan lamunanku. Sial, anak mama itu dapat kartu emasnya.

"Sasuke, buka amplopmu, jika ini keberuntunganmu kau akan pergi bersama Sakura," bisik Naruto.

Aku membuka amplopnya dan serius, pandangan mataku terasa terbakar ketika kartu emas itu keluar dan ada di tanganku. Sakura melihatnya dengan pandangan matanya melebar.

"Ya, ternyata tahun ini dimenangkan oleh anak pebisnis dari kalangan atas Amerika. Rei Gaara, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai, Uzumaki Karin dan Uchiha Sasuke! Selamat untuk mereka! Kalian semua akan pergi lusa. Untuk lebih jelasnya, pihak panitia akan berbicara dengan kalian setelah acara ini selesai. Terima kasih untuk malam hebatnya!"

Lalu, musik berbunyi nyaring setelah pembawa acara itu turun. Sakura menoleh ke arah Gaara yang tersenyum dan aku menoleh pada Karin yang memandangku dengan tatapan puas.

Sial, liburan macam apa ini nanti?

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wonderland**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

Sasori benar. Diantara banyak peserta yang namanya ada di dalam kertas undian itu, beberapa dari mereka akan keluar sebagai simbolis sebuah keberuntungan. Liburan ini bukanlah main-main. Uang yang mereka keluarkan juga tidak sedikit.

Tetapi tidak dengan Ibuku. Mungkin dia senang karena nama Rei Gaara keluar sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak peserta yang beruntung. Tapi nama lain yang tidak ingin didengarnya juga memiliki keberuntungan yang sama.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan beginilah nasibku. Duduk di kursi keluarga dengan Ibuku sebagai pemeran pembantu wanita yang tengah berdiri memutari kursi dengan alis bertaut. Aku bersumpah, jika Ibuku terus seperti ini, obat awet mudanya tidak akan bertahan lama.

Dan aku sebagai tokoh utamanya. Duduk berdiam diri menunggu eksekusi berat yang dijatuhkan oleh sang pelaku.

"Sakura, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," jerit Ibuku frustrasi.

Aku memutar mataku. Memandang bosan pada Ibuku yang terus mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Lihatlah, Sasori juga lakukan hal yang sama.

Lalu, Ayahku memilih untuk diam seakan-akan mendengarkan padahal tidak.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Mama yang menulis namaku di kertas itu dan kesialan itu sedang berpihak padaku," jawabku yang diberi delikan tajam Sasori.

Ibuku duduk sembari mengusap dadanya yang naik turun. "Gaara ikut. Itu berita yang bagus. Tapi Uchiha Sasuke juga akan ikut bersama kalian. Bagaimana ini?"

Sasori mendengus. Ia melempar bantal sofa ke atas karpet tebal dan memandang Ibuku dalam-dalam. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Ma. Sakura sudah besar, dia tidak akan macam-macam."

Aku tersenyum. Memberikan satu jempolku pada Sasori yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata darinya. Sasori adalah kakak terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku pernah katakan itu bukan pada kalian?

"Sudahlah. Sakura akan tetap pergi. Kau tidak bisa melarangnya hanya karena Uchiha Sasuke ikut. Lagipula, perjodohan itu masih berlangsung lama. Biarkan hubungan mereka berjalan terlebih dulu," Ayahku berdiri dan mengusap bahu Ibuku yang bergetar. Sorot matanya melembut ketika Ibuku menatapnya lirih.

Hening sesaat. Aku berharap jawaban yang akan keluar dari sang Nyonya besar berhasil membuatku tenang. Ayolah, aku juga ingin liburan. Yah, setidaknya ada Ino. Kami bisa pergi bersama.

"Terserah. Tapi ingat satu hal, Sakura," aku tersenyum lebar seraya menunggu dengan antisipasi. "Jangan abaikan telepon dariku."

Aku berdiri. Memberikan senyum terbaik pada anggota keluargaku lalu berlari ke kamar. Aku butuh koper besar untuk barangku nanti.

Hawai, tunggu aku di sana!

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

Kurasa setelah pesta tadi, telingaku mengalami gangguan kronis yang sangat parah dan mematikan. Buktinya, aku berhalusinasi seolah-olah Ibuku baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat bijak yang jelas-jelas berpihak padaku.

Ini benar. Aku harus pergi ke dokter sebelum terlambat. Telinga adalah organ yang sangat penting. Jika mengalami gangguan, ke depannya tidak akan berjalan baik.

"Sasuke, apa kau mendengarku?"

Aku tersenyum. Menepuk bahu Ibuku agak keras sampai membuatnya mendelik.

"Mama tidak salah minum? Atau mungkin Mama keracunan vodka yang dibawa pelayan tadi?"

Anak kurang ajar. Memang. Julukanku tidak jauh dari itu.

"Sial," benar, kan? Ibuku baru saja mengumpat.

"Aku hanya terkejut, Ma," jawabku yang berhasil membuat sorot mata tajam Ibuku melunak.

Ibuku menghela napasnya. Ia memegang tanganku, meremasnya lembut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sejak awal kalau kau berkencan dengan Haruno Sakura? Astaga, Sasuke. Mama bisa saja mati karena serangan jantung tadi. Maafkan Mama."

Sebentar lagi mungkin Ibuku akan pingsan menggelepar dengan mulut berbusa karena vodka yang diminumnya terlalu keras dan beralkohol tinggi yang jelas-jelas sangat berbahaya untuknya. Hasilnya seperti ini. Sama sekali bukan Nyonya Uchiha.

"Benarkah? Oh, ya Tuhan. Kupikir, Mama berwajah seperti itu karena tidak menyetujui Sasuke berkencan dengan wanita lain selain Karin," Konan menimpali dengan mulut terbuka. Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya ikut mengangguk.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu adalah bagian dari pengendalian diri," sebelah tangannya yang bebas melambai di depan wajahnya. Ibuku tersenyum lebar ke arahku. "Ah, kalau begini aku akan mencari cara lain untuk membatalkan perjodohan kalian. Sasuke, kau sebaiknya kembali ke apartemenmu dan bersiap-siap. Kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Naruto dan Sai yang berdiri tak jauh dari kami memasang wajah seram tak karuan. Mulut terbuka dan mata melebar. Aku benar kan? Ibuku terkadang berhati malaikat. Dan begini jika hati malaikatnya sedang bekerja.

"Tentu saja, Ma. Aku harus kembali," aku melambaikan tanganku pada keluarga besarku yang berkumpul di taman rumah. Sebelum aku pulang ke apartemen, Ibuku menyuruhku untuk berkumpul sebentar membicarakan masalah liburan ini. Aku sudah memasang tameng yang tebal untuk melawan Ibuku. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berguna. Tidak sama sekali.

Dan Hawai? Siap-siap dengan kejutan yang terjadi di sana nanti!

.

.

 **LAX International Airport, 09.00 AM.**

Ayahku tidak mengatakan ini sebelumnya kalau dirinya menawarkan diri untuk memfasilitasi para pemenang undian dengan pesawat pribadi miliknya. Aku terkejut tentu saja. Kupikir pihak panitia menyewa pesawat lain untuk kami. Tapi tidak. Ayahku menawarkan diri dan pihak panitia dengan senang menerimanya.

"Jadi ini pesawat milikmu?"

Sudah tertebak suara siapa yang mengalun lembut bagai melodi harpa ini. Aku menoleh. Tersenyum bangga.

Sakura mendengus. Ia membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku koreksi. Ini pesawat milik keluargamu, bukan milikmu. Jadi pada intinya, ini masih milik Ayah atau Ibumu."

"Keduanya."

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum manis. "Oh, berarti uangmu belum mampu untuk membeli pesawat pribadi, begitu?"

"Hanya tidak ingin saja," jawabku. Aku memasang kacamata hitamku dan menatap lurus ke badan pesawat yang perlahan-lahan mundur dan berputar.

Sakura tersenyum samar. Ia memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Sasuke!"

Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa mobil yang membawanya tidak mengalami kecelakaan? Tuhan benar-benar belum mengabulkan doaku kalau begitu.

Sakura menoleh dengan alis terangkat. Aku memandang wanita yang tersenyum lebar ke arahku itu dengan pandangan bosan. Tapi percuma saja, aku memakai kacamata. Karin tidak akan melihatnya.

"Tunanganmu datang. Aku harus pergi," Sakura melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku dan dengan sikap gentle, aku menarik tangannya dan menggenggamnya agar tetap diam di tempat.

"Dia bukan tunanganku," aku berbisik di telinganya. Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya seraya memandangku sinis dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyeringai padanya. "Aku lebih memilih bersama kekasihku dibanding bersama wanita lain, tentu saja."

Tangan Sakura yang kecil namun memiliki tenaga yang besar itu bergerak, melepaskan tautan tangan kami.

"Ini hanya sandiwara. Jangan terlalu diambil hati, Uchiha. Tidak baik."

Sakura tersenyum menang setelah aku memberikannya tatapan seorang pecundang yang kalah.

Kalian mengira kalau aku sudah kalah? Tidak, bung. Kalian tentu pernah melihat pahlawan super selalu kalah di awal permainan dan menang di akhir permainan? Kalau begitu, kalian juga akan melihatku sama seperti mereka nanti. Kita lihat saja.

.

.

"Bangku kanan dengan nomor duduk enam. Aku tidak salah duduk."

Sakura mendengus keras. Dia benar-benar keras kepala. Menggerutu tidak jelas hanya karena aku duduk tepat di samping kursinya. Dia duduk di nomor bangku lima. Sedangkan aku enam. Apa yang salah?

"Pindahlah, Uchiha. Masih ada satu bangku kosong di belakang," dia memutar matanya. Berulang kali memainkan sabuk pengaman di pinggang kecilnya. Pesawat akan lepas landas lima menit lagi dan dia masih gelisah.

"Kau saja yang pindah," ini serius. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat. Kalian tahu? Terkadang aku memiliki _demam pesawat_ yang parah. Membuatku mual ketika sampai bandara tujuan nanti. Itu rahasia. Hanya Ibuku yang tahu dan kalian tentu saja. Jangan sampai Sakura tahu, itu akan memalukan.

Sakura menoleh, mendapati sisa bangku yang kosong hanya ada di samping Rei Gaara. Dia menggigit bibirnya, antara harus pergi atau memilih untuk tinggal.

"Kau benar-benar mau duduk dengannya? Silakan saja. Aku memperbolehkanmu hanya untuk di sini saja," aku merapatkan kakiku untuk memberinya jalan. Sakura mendesah berat, ia menepuk dahinya keras dan memandangku sinis.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan tetap di sini."

"Itu bagus." Aku kembali meluruskan kakiku dan menekan tombol bantalan kaki agar lebih nyaman. Pesawat ini sudah lulus uji yang terbaik. Ayahku bahkan berani menjamin keamanannya. Pesawat ini sudah dilengkapi beberapa peralatan canggih yang tidak akan membuat penumpangnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Termasuk aku.

Pesawat sudah bersiap lepas landas. Aku mengencangkan sabuk pengamanku setelah pramugari itu memberikan instruksi tentang pentingnya keselamatan. Selama wanita itu berbicara, aku melirik Sakura yang lebih memilih memandang ke luar jendela dibanding diriku.

Sedikit menyedihkan. Tapi tidak apa.

"Kau berpikir untuk turun? Sayangnya, sudah terlambat," celaku.

Sakura hanya melirik dan kembali menatap jendela. "Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir untuk kembali dengan pesawat komersil biasa."

"Aku akan membantumu untuk mencarikan tiket yang terbaik. Pelayanan kelas satu tentunya, kan?"

Sakura menoleh dengan senyum malas. "Kelas ekonomi juga bukan masalah."

Aku hanya tertawa rendah. Menyadari nada sarkasme yang terkandung di dalam suaranya.

Pesawat sudah mulai meninggalkan landasan. Kami sedang berada di ketinggian yang aku sendiri tidak tahu. Yang jelas, pemandangan di bawah sana mulai menghilang. Hanya tersisa awan-awan putih layaknya kapas tipis.

.

.

Ini bagus. Aku tidak mengalami mual, kepala pusing atau gejala lain seperti Ibu hamil pada umumnya. Aku turun dengan selamat. Tanpa penyakit apa pun yang tertinggal. Mungkin karena doa Ibuku atau ada hal lain?

Kami sampai di bandara Hawai dengan beberapa orang yang sudah berjaga menyambut kami. Ini lucu. Aku berlibur untuk bersantai bukan diarak seperti pawai karnaval. Dan apa pula ini? Kenapa harus ada kalung bunga?

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia memakai bunga di atas kepalanya yang sudah dibentuk menjadi lingkaran. Aku tidak tahu namanya. Yang jelas itu lebih baik dibanding kalung sialan ini.

Sai hanya tersenyum. Tapi itu jelas senyum palsu. Aku mengenalnya lebih dari seumur hidupku. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan penyambutan konyol macam ini.

Sedangkan Gaara? Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau peduli. Mungkin sewaktu pesawat sampai di tujuan, ia berubah pikiran untuk kembali ke rumah. Bersama sang Ibu. Haha. Lucu. Aku ingin tertawa.

" _Welcome to Hawai. Hope you enjoy it, Miss, Sir_ ," salah satu pria berbadan gemuk tersenyum ramah pada kami. Aku hanya mengangguk merespon sapaannya.

Kami diantar menuju rumah-rumah yang ada di pinggir pantai. Hanya ada satu rumah besar yang terlihat mewah dibanding rumah lainnya. Jaraknya yang tidak jauh dari bibir pantai. Ini menyenangkan. Jarang sekali aku melihat laut di Amerika.

Dua petugas yang menjadi _tour guide_ kami berpamitan mundur setelah mereka mengantar kami ke rumah besar itu. Hanya koper besar yang tertinggal.

Sakura maju, ia mencari kamar terbaik di antara tiga kamar yang lain. Tunggu, tiga?

"Kenapa hanya ada tiga kamar? Bukankah seharusnya enam!?" teriaknya.

Mata biru Yamanaka Ino melebar. Dia berlari dengan sepatu haknya ke arah Sakura yang bersandar lemas di dekat lorong. "Benarkah? Astaga."

"Tidak apa, Ino. Kau dan aku. Kita akan satu kamar bersama."

Ino mengangguk. Lalu, suara Karin yang tidak bagus itu menggema nyaring.

"Tidak bisa! Bagaimana denganku?" sama halnya dengan Sakura. Dia juga berteriak. Tetapi bedanya, teriakannya tidak bagus sama sekali. Aku tidak suka suaranya.

Sakura memutar matanya, dia menunjukku dengan telunjuk kecilnya. "Kau tidur bersama calon tunanganmu saja kalau begitu. Bagaimana, Sasuke?"

Aku tersenyum sinis. Menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan tawa Sai keluar bebas. "Tidak. Aku akan tidur sendiri."

"Sasuke akan bersamaku. Kau bersama Gaara." Sai maju untuk berusara. Pria itu mengangkat alisnya, meminta persetujuanku. Dan aku mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, Rei. Uzumaki Karin bisa menjagamu dari serangga nakal," kataku menggoda yang diberi tatapan marah Gaara. Ups. Aku sudah kelewatan, bukan? Tidak apa. Membuat Gaara menangis adalah tujuan hidupku mulai saat ini selain saham dan _client_ tentunya.

Sakura hanya diam dan menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia dan Ino memilih kamar besar di ujung lorong rumah dan aku memilih kamar kedua di dekat perapian. Hanya sepuluh langkah berbeda dari kamarnya. Dan kamar yang tersisa terletak di ujung rumah. Cukup jauh memang. Tapi biarlah. Aku tidak peduli.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Ino untuk bersamaku selama kami di sini," Sai membuka kopernya dan menatap koperku. "Dan Sakura mengacaukannya."

"Jangan salahkan dia," belaku. Terlihat gentle? "Kau kurang cepat mengatakannya."

Sai mengangguk. "Kau benar."

Aku menendang koperku menjauh dan duduk di sofa bulat yang nyaman. Bau air laut yang tenang membuatku sedikit santai. "Tapi jika kau satu kamar dengan Yamanaka itu, aku bertaruh akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengesankan nanti."

Sai menyeringai. Dan aku memasang wajah datar. Tidak terkejut.

"Bajingan memang. Kau tidur di sini saja. Tidak usah kemana-mana. Ayahmu akan terserang jantung kronis jika tahu anak satu-satunya mengalami kematian yang mengenaskan karena ulah seorang Yamanaka."

Sai mengangkat alisnya. "Maksudmu, Ayah Ino?"

Aku mengangguk setuju.

Sai memucat seketika. "Kau benar. Matilah aku."

"Kau lebih baik disini. Jangan macam-macam atau hidupmu akan berakhir tragis nanti, _man_ ," aku berteriak dari luar kamar setelah pintu tertutup. Aku butuh bir dingin sekarang juga.

.

.

Mereka benar. Yang dikatakan banyak orang benar. Kalau Hawai benar-benar surga dunia yang ada. Atau bisa dibilang, Hawai adalah serpihan surga yang ada di dunia di antara jutaan serpihan lain di dunia. Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk jika liburan nanti aku berkunjung ke tempat lain. Yang bisa membuatku santai tentunya.

Dengan siapa? Itu bisa diatur.

Aku sudah mendapatkan bir dingin. Pihak panitia bekerja dengan baik. Mereka menyediakan segala yang dibutuhkan para pemenang. Kulkas-kulkas besar yang ada di dapur terisi penuh dengan makanan. Laci-laci yang ada terisi dengan makanan ringan. Fasilitas lain juga tidak kalah. Bayaran yang setimpal dengan yang dikeluarkan orang tua kami.

Ini beruntung. Pantas saja Konan selalu mengajak Itachi kemari untuk berlibur akhir pekan. Dia tidak bisa pindah ke lain hati selain tempat ini.

Dan Naruto yang selalu bercerita tentang pemandangannya yang membuat kau melupakan saham, seks, wanita, pekerjaan dan lainnya. Naruto benar. Aku baru sampai lima belas menit yang lalu, dan aku sudah lupa tentang saham yang menjadi tanggung jawabku.

Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Itachi ada sebagai pangeran kudaku dan Ayah yang siap menjadi malaikat penolongku. Aku aman.

"Aku ingin tinggal di sini," Sai membuka kaleng birnya. "Aku juga ingin menikah di sini."

Benar, kan? Shimura Sai mengalami _jetlag_ akut sepertinya. Dia mulai melantur yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku siap mendorongmu ke laut, Sai, jika itu yang kauinginkan," kataku dan Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Aku serius, Sasuke. Aku harus memikirkan soal pernikahan," jawabnya. Sai tidak pernah berbicara tentang pernikahan sebelumnya. Dia sama sepertiku. Senang bermain-main. Peduli setan dengan pernikahan. Itu tidak masuk dalam daftar.

"Ya, terserah. Kau akan menikahi siapa? Yamanaka?"

Dia mendesah berat. Ini akan berjalan sulit untuknya. Perlu kutekankan lagi satu hal kalau Yamanaka Ino bukanlah orang sembarangan. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai direktur di sebuah laboratorium kimia besar. Dan kita semua tahu bagaimana kimia itu. Kalian pernah belajar tentang kimia? Begitu intinya. Sedangkan Ibunya adalah seorang pengacara kelas senior dengan bayaran euro atau pounds setiap jamnya. Aku tidak terkejut memang. Keluarga Yamanaka bukan orang sembarangan. Mereka berbahaya.

"Dia punya Ayah yang menyeramkan dan Ibunya adalah pengacara handal. Kau ingat kasus besar yang dialami Hanako bulan lalu? Nyonya Yamanaka yang memegang kasus itu dan menang. Padahal banyak orang berasumsi kalau kasus itu tidak akan pernah berhasil," kataku.

Sai semakin cemberut. Lucu sekali wajahnya. Naruto harus tahu hal ini.

"Kau semakin menyedihkan jika memasang wajah seperti itu. Tersenyumlah."

Itu tidak berhasil. Sai memilih untuk pergi ke dalam rumah dan entahlah. Dia menghilang.

Kalian benar. Aku memang terkutuk.

.

.

"Biar kubantu, Sakura."

Saat aku memilih untuk mengacak ruang dapur dan mencari makanan ringan. Aku mendengar suara Gaara yang seolah-olah dilembutkan pada Sakura. Jelas sekali Sakura. Aku mendengar Gaara menyebut namanya.

Aku mencari sumber suara. Menemukan Gaara yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura yang membawa sekardus penuh berisi bir kaleng. Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum malas dan Gaara masih bersikeras untuk menolongnya.

Dasar bodoh.

Aku datang menghampiri mereka. Dan wajah masam Gaara yang pertama kali kulihat setelah menginjakkan kaki di sini. "Biar kubantu."

Sakura memutar matanya. Tapi dia tidak menolak. Dia memberikan kardus itu padaku dan berjalan pergi.

"Kau memang pengganggu, Uchiha. Seharusnya aku mendorongmu ke laut saja tadi," desisnya.

Aku berbalik. Tersenyum ke arahnya. Ejekannya sama sekali tidak berarti untukku. "Jangan katakan seperti itu, Rei. Itu bisa saja terjadi padamu nanti."

Gaara pergi dengan wajah marah lalu apalagi ya? Intinya lelaki itu marah dan wajahnya memerah. Aku berani bertaruh, sebentar lagi dia akan menangis. Wajahnya mirip sekali seperti tanda-tanda wanita yang ingin menangis.

Aku pergi mengikuti Sakura yang berbelok ke lorong dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sakura membawa kardus bir kaleng ini ke kamarnya.

"Taruh di sana," Sakura menunjuk tempat kosong di bawah meja dengan dagunya. Aku menaruh kardus itu di sana dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya.

"Untuk apa bir ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Seharusnya, kau berterima kasih padaku."

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membantuku, kan? Kau yang punya ide itu sendiri."

"Aku menolongmu dari si bodoh itu. Kau bisa saja bersamanya saat ini." Kami masih berdebat.

"Aku sudah menolaknya tadi. Dan kau datang. Aku hanya memanfaatkan situasi seperti apa yang pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya. Bukan begitu?"

Sakura benar-benar keras kepala. Aku tidak tahu sifat keras kepalanya menurun dari Ibu atau Ayahnya. Dia tidak seperti ini saat kecil dulu.

"Ya, terserah."

Aku menyerah dan keluar dari kamarnya. Sakura tersenyum menang setelah aku berbalik pergi dan berjalan menjauh dari kamarnya. Pintu tertutup adalah suara terakhir yang kudengar.

"Pergilah, Karin!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Sai yang berdiri di dekat pintu dan bersuara keras layaknya seorang Ayah yang membentak putrinya karena kencan dan pulang tengah malam. Begitu gambarannya. Aku masuk, menemukan Karin duduk di ranjang besar kamar kami dan memasang wajah menyebalkan.

"Aku hanya ingin menunggu Sasuke di sini. Apa tidak boleh?" serunya.

"Tidak," jawabku. Sai menoleh dramatis. Helaan napasnya yang memberat seakan menjawab segalanya.

"Seharusnya, aku yang tidur bersamamu!"

"Dalam mimpimu," kataku.

Karin berwajah sedih. Dan itu menyebalkan. Aku lebih baik tidur seranjang dengan Uzumaki Naruto yang menyebalkan dan berisik dibanding sepupunya. Itu lebih terlihat seperti mimpi buruk di siang hari.

"Aku akan melapor pada Ibumu kalau begitu!" Ancamnya.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya ketika reaksi dariku biasa saja.

"Silakan, Nyonya. Kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang bagus nanti."

Karin memasang wajah masam dan memerah. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Rei Gaara tadi. Aku bertaruh, sepertinya mereka berjodoh. Dan mungkin juga keduanya tidak menyadarinya.

Karin pergi dengan hentakkan sepatu tingginya dan menabrak bahuku. Aku tidak peduli. Wanita itu punya sifat temperamental. Mudah marah, mudah tersinggung, mudah menangis. Tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita lainnya jika marah dan menangis mereka terlihat menggemaskan. Sedangkan dia? Kalian bisa menebaknya sendiri.

"Dia gila karena terobsesi padamu, Sasuke," Sai duduk di sofa dan membuka kaleng bir keempat. Itu yang kuhitung setelah melihat sampah kaleng bir di atas meja.

"Dan aku gila karena melihatnya. Demi Tuhan, kenapa wanita sepertinya bisa ada di dunia?"

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Jika saja wanita di dunia ini seperti Yamanaka Ino. Mungkin aku berdoa setiap detiknya agar bisa hidup di dunia selamanya."

Sai mulai mabuk. Tapi bir ini mengandung sedikit alkohol. Aku tidak percaya ini.

"Mati saja kau sana."

Sai terkekeh ketika bantal mendarat sempurna di wajahnya dengan pelaku utama adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Jam di Hawai menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Makan malam sudah berakhir sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Dan aku masih duduk di tepi laut dengan wanita yang separuh kesadarannya sudah hilang.

"Kau mabuk?"

Sakura menoleh. "Tidak."

"Kau biasa minum?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hanya dua gelas."

Aku melihat tiga kaleng bir di sekitarnya. "Kau minum tiga gelas."

"Tapi aku tidak mabuk. Aku masih sadar."

Sebelumnya, kami tidak hanya berdua. Ada Ino dan Sai yang bergabung. Lalu, Ino berpamitan ke kamarnya karena dia harus menghubungi keluarganya dan Sai yang memilih untuk kembali ke kamar untuk tidur. Alasannya klise, dia lelah.

Untuk Gaara dan Karin? Mungkin mereka berdua sedang melakukan hubungan intim di kamar remang-remang mereka. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

"Aku bertaruh kau sudah mabuk, Sakura."

Sakura memutar matanya. Dia mendorong tiga kaleng kosong birnya dan menatapku. "Aku masih sadar, Sasuke. Aku tidak mabuk. Tiga gelas ini belum apa-apa."

Sakura kembali fokus memandang lautan lepas yang tenang. Tatapan matanya tampak tenang dan tidak terlihat kosong. Tidak seperti biasanya yang kulihat.

"Kenapa kau mendekatiku sekarang? Tidakkah kau ingat kalau dulu kau selalu menyumpah padaku? Mengejek diriku seakan-akan aku ini sampah di matamu?"

Gotcha. Ini pertanyaan yang sedang tidak ingin aku dengar sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku terlihat bodoh sekarang.

Sakura menoleh. Wajahnya datar. "Aku hanya bertanya. Tapi kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Kemudian, dia berdiri. Berbalik pergi dengan membawa tiga kaleng birnya dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Aku hanya mampu menatap punggungnya. Tidak berani memanggil namanya dan menggodanya seperti yang biasa kulakukan padanya.

Ini sulit. Masa lalu kami bertolak belakang dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengannya saat kami masih kecil dulu. Orang tua kami juga tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya bersikap formal biasa.

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Menutup pintu rumah besar dan masuk ke dalam. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar, aku tidak menemukan Sai di mana pun. Ranjang tempat tidur kami juga masih bersih dan rapi.

Dimana dia?

Aku berjalan diam-diam menuju kamar yang ditempati Sakura dan Ino. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan di sana sampai pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka membuatku tergoda untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dan benar saja. Dugaanku benar sekali. Kalian tahu? Kalian pasti tahu apa yang dilakukan mereka di sana.

"Sai memperkosa Ino selama tiga jam? Ini gila."

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Aku menoleh. Mendapati Sakura memandangku dengan alis terangkat. Kupikir dia ada di dalam dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Dugaanku salah.

"Kau darimana?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Tetapi kemudian dia menjawab santai. "Dari dapur. Aku harus makan sesuatu sebelum tidur."

Lalu, dia kembali bertanya. "Untuk apa kau kemari? Kau ingin mengintip Ino yang sedang tidur?" tuduhnya.

Aku mendengus. Menarik tangannya untuk ikut mengintip dari celah yang terbuka bersamaku. Dan pemandangan yang bagus pun terlihat. Matanya yang bulat melebar dan mulutnya sedikit membuka.

"Sial. Sial. Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?" gerutunya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kau kenapa? Bukankah itu hal biasa bagi kalangan model seperti kalian?"

Sakura menggeleng. Dia memukul bahuku agak keras dan aku hampir menjerit karena pukulannya. "Tidak, bodoh. Kami bukan tipe yang seperti itu," Sakura berbisik namun suara desahan yang keras terdengar sampai ke telinga kami. "Ino masih perawan. Sai tidak boleh melakukannya."

Aku melotot. Dan Sakura mengangguk frustrasi. Tapi kemudian mimik wajah datarku kembali. "Tapi mereka sudah melakukannya tiga jam."

Sakura menoleh dengan pandangan menduh. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tetapi wajah meledek Sakura membuatku kesal setelahnya. "Oh, ini hal yang biasa untukmu dan teman-temanmu, kan? Aku tidak terkejut."

Aku hanya diam.

"Sai cukup cerdas. Dia tidak menggunakan ranjang untuk bermain. Jika saja dia memakai ranjang, semua orang akan tahu apa yang mereka lakukan," jelasku.

Sakura hanya memasang wajah biasa dan dia bersandar agak jauh dari kamarnya setelah ia berjalan pergi agar tidak lagi mendengar suara sahabatnya dari dalam sana.

"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di sofa." Tawarku.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Aku akan tidur di ruang tengah."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku menolak."

"Kau tidak berhak."

"Bagaimana kalau Gaara datang dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu!?"

Alis Sakura terangkat. "Kenapa kau membentakku, bodoh?" Menghela napas pendek, dia kembali bersuara. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Aku akan tidur di sana dan kau tidur di luar. Sepakat?"

"Itu mudah."

Selesai. Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar dan masih tetap diam. Kami tidak lagi berdebat bahkan ketika pintu tertutup rapat. Sakura duduk di atas ranjang. Menatapku datar.

"Apa?"

Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng.

"Kau benar tidur di sofa itu, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Bagus." Ia melepas ikatan rambutnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Rambut panjang indahnya terurai. Ada aksen gelombang di bawahnya bekas ikatan rambut itu. Dan itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Oke. Terkesan berlebihan. Tapi serius. Dulu Sakura punya rambut pendek dengan potongan bob yang jelek. Aku masih ingat jelas bagaimana rambut merah mudanya yang nyentrik berpadu dengan potongan bob. Sangat lucu.

"Selamat malam." Kataku yang hanya dibalas gumaman singkat.

 _Semoga mimpi indah_. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya.

Dan untuk kalian? Jangan berpikir macam-macam, okey?

.

.

Jujur, aku tidak bisa tidur. Dan sialnya, aku kebangun.

Tidak bisa. Aku mencoba beberapa kali memejamkan mataku tapi gagal. Aku hanya bisa tertidur sekitar satu jam atau dua jam mungkin? Kamarku gelap. Tidak terlihat adanya jam di sini.

"Sakura?"

Nihil. Tidak ada reaksi. Aku berani bertaruh, aku tidak mendengar suara orang tertidur di kamar ini.

Menyalakan lampu, aku menemukan ranjang besar kamarku kosong. Tidak ada Sakura di sana. Hanya ada sisa seprai yang berantakan dan dua bantal yang ada di lantai.

Aku membuka pintu kamar. Lorong tampak sepi. Hanya lampu-lampu malam yang menyala. Ruang tengah juga sepi. Gelap tentu saja. Hanya saja aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah dapur.

Suara itu semakin jelas ketika aku mendekat. Dan benar. Di antara lampu ruangan lain, hanya lampu dapur yang menyala agak terang. Dari empat lampu yang ada, hanya dua yang menyala. Tapi aku bisa melihat jelas siapa yang ada di sana.

Sakura.

Mataku melebar ketika tahu dia tidak sendirian di sana.

Ada Rei Gaara.

Serius, ada si bodoh itu di sana.

Tubuh mereka hampir menempel satu sama lain. Sakura terjebak di dalam kurungan tangannya. Menghimpitnya di antara laci dapur dengan tubuh tidak bagusnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi, Sasuke."

Aku menoleh cepat. Mendapati Karin tengah tersenyum menang karena pemandangan di depan matanya berhasil membuatku terbakar. Ini pasti rencana liciknya. Aku harus beritahu Ibu nanti.

"Gaara mabuk. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar Sakura mau menerimanya. Menerima dalam arti seutuhnya."

Aku tidak akan mudah terpancing. Tapi tetap saja. Pemandangan di depan benar-benar membuatku mual.

"Sakura adalah wanita incaran kaum adam di sini. Siapa saja rela membayar mahal agar bisa dekat dengannya. Kalau bisa menciumnya. Dan Gaara tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini."

Aku mendengus. Sedikit mulai terpengaruh. Mentalku memang sedikit lemah di sini. "Jangan berbicara omong kosong, Karin. Seharusnya kau juga tahu diri siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Beruntung, aku dan Naruto tidak membocorkan kelakuanmu pada media."

Mata wanita itu melebar marah. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karirmu akan hancur nanti. Berterimakasihlah padaku dan Naruto." Aku tersenyum menang. Berhasil membuatnya marah.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Sakura."

Aku kembali menoleh. Gaara menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dan kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?

Sebelum aku bisa menyentuh pria merah itu. Semuanya terlambat. Gaara menciumnya dan Sakura memberontak keras tapi gagal. Gaara yang mabuk jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding Gaara dalam keadaan sadar. Aku baru sadar.

Aku terdiam di sisi pintu masuk dapur yang terbuka. Bersama Karin yang tersenyum senang. Ini bagai akhir cerita dalam sebuah drama. Dimana tokoh laki-laki melihat wanita yang dicintainya sedang bersama pria lain dan mereka berciuman. Lalu, laki-laki itu merasa cemburu dan marah. Nah, itu yang aku alami. Hanya berbeda di kata cinta saja.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar. Meninggalkan Karin yang kesal karena aku meninggalkannya dan bukan mengajaknya bersama masuk ke dalam kamar. Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengannya. Sejak awal. Tidak pernah.

Pintu kamar tertutup sempurna. Aku sengaja mematikan lampu sampai Sakura kembali nanti. Dan wanita itu akan mengarang cerita ketika ia tertangkap basah denganku.

Hanya sepuluh menit, _man_. Pintu terbuka. Napasnya terengah-engah dan penyebabnya adalah ciuman tadi. Sial. Kenapa pula aku harus melihat Sai berhubungan tadi.

"Kau darimana?"

Sakura hampir saja melompat ketika aku berhasil menangkap tangannya. Tentu saja dia tidak tahu kalau aku bersembunyi di dekat pintu dan berhasil mengelabuinya. Aku sedang kesal sekarang.

"Dapur," dia mengatur napasnya.

"Dengan?"

Dia tampak bingung. "Dengan siapa maksudmu?"

Ah, Tuhan. Aku tidak lagi tahan.

Aku menarik tangannya agak kencang dan dia jatuh terduduk di atas ranjang. Matanya nyalang terbuka. Perasaan marah, kesal, bingung bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku melihatmu, Sakura."

Dahinya berkerut. Sebelum dia bisa menjawab pertanyaanku aku mendorongnya hingga terlentang. Memandangku pasrah karena tenaganya habis mengusir Gaara tadi.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Aku menciumnya memang. Itu benar. Aku mencium bibirnya sama seperti apa yang Gaara lakukan tadi. Tapi bedanya dengan si bodoh itu, Sakura tidak menolak ciumanku sama sekali. Dia juga membalasnya dengan perasaan sama menggebunya. Seolah-olah dia butuh diriku. Dan aku merasa senang.

Berdoa saja, semoga aku tidak berbuat macam-macam malam ini dengannya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Masih tahap kissu kissu mah gapapa ya. Saya nulisnya juga malem habis buka. Haha. Nista memang, maapkan.

Eh, jawab pertanyaan yang masuk dulu, ya!

 **Q: Gaara berubah ntar thor?**

A: Huum. Tapi rahasia ya chapter berapa. Tunggu aja.

 **Q: Itu beneran Gaara anak mama banget?**

A: Iya, ntar kelakuan dia dijelasin kok.

 **Q: Sasuke dulu temen kecilnya Sakura ya?**

A: Bisa dibilang sih. Sakura nganggep temen, cuma Sasuke engga. Kan tetanggaan dulunya.

 **Q: Itu liburan isinya orang ngeselin semua**

A: Haha harusnya q juga ikut ya :( kapan lagi ke hawai coba? /dor

Anw, saya seneng banget. Akhirnya Leeminho balik main drama lagi. Setelah tiga tahun vakum. Kulelah menunggunya dan akhirnya haha. Ah saya jadi nista. Intinya, terima kasih bagi yang sudah follow, fave, review dan segala macamnya! Semangat puasanya, _guys_. Saya ga janji bisa update cepat lagi. Tapi doakan saja, ya! *emot mata berbinar*

Lots of Love

Delevingne


End file.
